Another prophecy
by Franshes
Summary: Another prophecy comes by in Raven's world about another demon, though this time she's not the portal, her son is, WAIT HER SON! HER SON WITH WHOM? A BBxRae story naturally...Rating might go up or down, not sure, it's just for future chapters to be safe..
1. Dreams, Untold crushes

**Raven**

Raven was dreaming, dreaming, she was in a dark tunnel, she was running as fast as she could, there was a thing behind her, Raven didn't know what it was, she daren't turn around, all Raven knew about this thing was that it was evil, that it meant to harm her, Raven sped up, suddenly a dead-cold hand touched her shoulder and forced her to turn around, Raven screamed

_"Hi my Raven" _said a cold, drawling voicefrom the person she least wanted to see,

_"F-father" Raven stammered "F-father, what-what are you doing here? I-you- you're not allowed in here"_

_"I know" said Trigon "And yet you and I know that will shortly change"_

_"I-I'm afraid I-I don't know what you mean f-father" said Raven, she was deeply mortified_

_"Oh well, you see, you and your buddies completely-foiled, my plan let's put it that way, and yet-yet, while I am no longer allowed to go in there as you precisely said...your brother is" Trigon laughed softly, cruelly_

_"B-brother? What-what brother? F-father, what are you talking about? D-do you mean I-I have a brother out there somewhere?" Raven asked terrified 'please, PLEASE, not another demon' her mind pleaded_

_"Oh yes, you might have heard of him yourself, Calindor is what they call him" Trigon whispered in Raven's ear, Raven felt a chill run down her spine_

_"No" Raven moaned "No-not him, anyone, anyone besides him" 'Anyone besides the Omen of Destruction and Chaos' her mind pleaded_

_"Oh yes, him" said Trigon soflty_

_"No" said Raven "NO!!! I won't let him in-I won't lead any other demon here through me!"_

_"Whoa-stop there my Raven, who said **you'd **be the one who let him in?" said Trigon a note of glee in tormenting Raven in his voice_

_"I- I'm not the portal this time?" Raven asked fearfully_

_"No-someone close to you is-though you don't know him yet-he is not born yet and won't be born 'till two more years I expect" said Trigon._

_"What-who?" asked Raven now truly confused_

_"I am refering, of course, to your son Raven, your and your Prince Charming's son, which in this case means-"_

_"Beast Boy" Raven whispered mortified "Mine and Beast Boy's son" then she turned to her father "You're mad" she told him "Barking mad"_

_"Oh, mad am I?" Trigon asked in a silky, dangerous voice "Let's see how **mad **I am when it actually happens" and then he touched Raven who suddenly felt everything on her was on fire and started screaming-screaming..._

"Raven-RAVEN!!!" someone was shaking her awake, Raven opened her eyes a crack, enough to see a green, skinny boy shaking her, his expression worried

"What's up Beast Boy?" Raven mumbled pulling the covers of her bed over herself

"You were screaming your head off-and you were sweating an ocean" Beast Boy said in-a-matter-of-fact tone

"Well I obviously was having a nightmaree wasn't I?" said Raven

"I-uh-well you're right of course-I-I came to see if you were okay" said Beast Boy now looking uncomfortable

"What do you think?" Raven snarled "Now leave me alone Beast Boy!"

"Well Jeez-no need to be so pissed off at **ME **Rae" said Beast Boy in a reproachfull tone

"Ra-ven" she corrected him angrily

"Yeah sure whatever-I'll see around Rae" and he turned to leave her bedroom...

Raven shook herself, it was just a dream right? Just a stupid nightmare, her father couldn't be near her right now could he? There was no possible way,they'd just gotten bacl from Tokyo, he couldn't be there right now, nor could any so-called brother of hers, right?

_'But the Dream said it would take place in the future' _a worried voice inside her head whispered, Raven shook this thoughts away

"Nonsense" she muttered to herself "The dream said it would be mine and Beast Boy's son, as if THAT'S ever going to happen"

She decided to leave the dream alone and went down to get herself some breakfast, before leaving she took out a picture of her and Beast Boy from her bedside table, it was the only picture which Raven had ever smiled, Beast Boy and her were in a park in Tokyo, just the week before, and he had his arms around her waist while her hand caressed his hair, they were both extremely happy.

Raven caressed the picture then pressed her lips to it "Oh Beast Boy" she muttered to herself "If only you knew how much I love you."

It was true, deciding there was no point in denying it to herself, Raven had finally accepted her crush for Beast Boy, only now it wasn't just a crush, it was more, much more than that. He was her life, without him, her life would be empty, meaningless, he completed her, Raven sighed then went down to breakfast....

**In the kitchen....**

Raven arrived just in time to see the typical argue between the two boys

"Man, I am SO not going to cook your smelly tofu eggs in this kitchen!" Cyborg said

"So? I never said I wantec you to cook them-that would be TOO considerate of you, I said 'move over' 'cause I'm gonna cook 'em myself!" Beast Boy said

"Man, that stuff stinks to high heaven! I'm sure none of us wants to smell THAT!" Cyborg omplained

"Well too bad-but I'm not eating my own friends that is SO not right!" Beast Boy siad

"Yeah right grass stain, have it your way, but I'm sure no one else in their right mind would eat that junk!" Cyborg said

"Wanna make a bet?" Beast Boy aked fiercely

"Yeah! However losses will have to pay 10 bucks!" Cyborg said

"Okay fine!" said Beast Boy

"Fine!" said Cyborg "Easiest 10 bucks I made in my life!"

"So..." said Beast Boy holding out hte tofyu eggs toward Robin tentatively, Robin pushed them away

"Don't even thingk about it" Boy Wonder replied

Beast Boy sighed "You, Star?" Starfire looked uncomfortable

"As much as I would like to, in order to make you happy friend Beast Boy, I'm afraid I get the sickness of the stomach if I eat anything of your food" Star said

"Oh come off it!" Beast Boy exclaimed "MY food can't be worse than YOUR food!" Robin flashed him an angry warning look, Starfire looked startled and hurt

"Is my taste for the human foods of the R regular?" she asked

"Um Star I think you mean _irregular _and no, Beast Boy's just being the jerk he is" Robin said, Raven entered the room and served herself some tea

"Ha!" said Cyborg "I won!" and at that moment Beast Boy looked so sad, so...defeated, Raven couldn't bear his expression, she took a deep breath then did the wildest thing she'd ever done in life...

"I'll try it" said Raven her hand up, the room went deadly quiet, so quiet it made Raven nervous until...

"All riiiiiight, way to go Rae! Here's your plate!" said Beast Boy grinning and handing it to her, Raven rolled her eyes

"Ra-ven" she corrected him again then picked up her fork and carefully tasted one of the tofu eggs...it wasn't as bad as she thought they would be, acutally, they tasted...good, really good

Raven finished chewing and then ate another bite,and another, she ate it complete

"Raven?" Robin asked after a while concerned "Raven are you alrigh?"

"Yeah" said Raven

"How do you feel?" asked Cyborg anxiously

"Guys I'm fine!" Raven snapped

"All riiight" said Beast Boy "That was sweet"

"It's a miracle you didn't poison her" Cyborg muttered

"Yeah right" said Beast Boy rolling his eyes but smiling nonetheless "You're absolutely right of course, now cough up those 10 bucks!"

**Well there you go, it's first chapter and I'm quite pleased with it, to my fans who are also reading my other story "Hidden" don't worry guys it won't be forgotten, I'm already working on next chapter, no worries, anyway, compliments are welcomed, flames as well as long as they're moderate,**

**Tell me what you think, should I coninue or what?**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	2. Meet Trigon,Meet Seth

**Well here it is, chapter 2, enjoy!**

Cyborg grudgily handed Beast Boy the $10.00 and then the alarm went off,

"Shoot" Robin muttered

"What? Who is it?" Raven asked

"Slade" said Robin "And by the looks of it, he's brought quite a large amount of frineds to meet us" it was true, behind Slade an army composed of more than 50 robots was coming into Jump City, smashing everything unfortunate enough to come in their way.

Saying no more, Raven teleported herself to the scene of crime and Starfire and Beast Biy quickly flew out the window, Robin and Cyborg quickly grabbed their vehicles and left...

Being able to teleport, Raven got their 15 min. earlier than Beast Boy or Star did and had a head start

"Slade" said Raven in a dangerous tone "Surrender now or else-"

"Or else what sweet Raven?" Slade asked in a dangerous tone, then, before Raven could do anything about it her grabbed her and threw her hard against the floor.

"Now, I think it is high time you had a talk with your dear father" said Slade.

"No!!!!!" Raven screamed "No please, PLEASE!!!" but Slade paid no attention to her and quickly conjured a portal from God-knows-where...

**In...another demension, wherever it is Trigon is supposed to be now...**

"Hello, so nice to make your aquaintance my dear ah-_daughter._" said Trigon in a low deadly growl, Raven winced

"Master-I brought her to you-I must be off" said Slade bowing to Trigon which slightly surprised Raven or rather repulsed her

"You're with-with _him _now are you? So-so he's- he's your master now is he? I-I'd never thought you'd stoop THAT low Slade" she said, she was frightened beyond belief bt she wasn't about to show it-not to _them _anyways...

"My only interests lie within seeking and gaining power for myself" said Slade quietly "And I will serve anyone-ANYONE, temporary of course, in order to achieve or gain what I want, which is what your _father _is to me now"

"But what do you want?" said Raven as she fought with some invisible cords that were holding her in place "What can you want so desperately to make you side with a DEMON?"

"That, my Raven, has nothing to do with you, nor will it do you any good knowing, I just did what I was asked to do- ordered, really an now, I must be off."

Which left Raven alone with her father of course...

Raven slowly, and not able to control her trembling body anymore spun to face, the face she'd most hoped she would never EVER see, not even in nightamers.

"Ahhh, my daughter, how good it is to have you back within my power, within my control..." said Trigon in a dangerous, soft voice.

"No" said Raven writhing some more "No! No! You do NOT control me, you DO NOT! Azarath-" but Trigon was quicker and forced something into her mouth making her unable to finish to chant her mantra.

"Now, now Raven" he said "Let's not be a difficult child, shall we? It will be much, much more easier for me if you're cooperative rather than having to take methods to my own methods in which case I would find it-woeful, to do what I must do-you know I prefer you going with me quietly rather than having to torture you into insanity." Raven shuddered

"No" she moaned "No, no f-father, f-father please" Raven was ashamed of herself now, oh, what would the other titans say if they could see her like this _begging _with the enemy? But-but she had to stay sane-she had to. She loved Beast Boy very much and she vowed to herself she wouldn't die until he knew about her feelings, for which, of course, she still needed to be sane to talk.

"I assume you know what all this is about?" said Trigon softly.

"Let me guess" said Raven skeptically "The-ah, _prophecy _which involves some kid of Beast Boy's and mine?"

"Yes" said Trigon "The child shall be lured into a trap-shall leave open the tri-demensional portal which leads to this worlds, and leave your brother, Calindor, to go free and about causing all sorts of trouble and, what he is famous the most for, chaos"

"You're lying" said Raven immediately "Either you're lying or you're mental"

"I'm not" said Trigon smiling "And-dearest Raven, while we're on that subject, I'd likee to tell to you that your future is not as bad as it seems"

"It-it's not?" said Raven

"Why, no, I'm glad to tell you that all your dreams will come true, that you shall marry your prince charming, have 7 children with him and it shall be one of those 7 that is-well-you know"

"Now THAT'S something easy to believe" said Raven "Who'd fall for a stinking, ugly, demoness such as myself, and even less someone as gorgeous as he?"

Trigon shook his head "You'd be surprised my sweet" he said "At how many are-even now-stunned by your shocking beauty, how many are dying to ask you out-and just how stupid each and every one of them is for trying" Trigon laughed cruelly "As if, demons are meant to cause trouble, destruction, chaos, murder, you alone are the exeption doing just the opposite, but I don't worry-no cause in due time that will be very helpful to us and-who knows? Maybe one day you'll come to where yuo really belong, hell knows I could use someone as strong, and gifted, and talented such as yourself, well maybe someday....Someday...."

"No, no you're wrong" said Raven

"Well don't ask me, I can, of course, lie, lie about all this to you, ask **him,** you know HE never lies, he CAN'T lie" said Trigon, from behind him came another demon Seth, the only demon allowed to Earth these days, and, as Trigon had pointed out, the only demon, unable to lie.

Seth was the demon of lies-every single lie told on Earth or its surroundings was Seth's responsability, he was the one who made sure lies didn0t last long and that when they came to light they usually brought down severe consequences for the liar, Seth was reponsible for all that, in turn, his job of NO-LIE, aplied with him as well, he had never and would neer because he was unable to-lie.  
But there was more-oh much more-to Seth than just honesty, for you see, Seth was also one of the very few demons who could foresee the future, and since he couldn't lie, you could be sure that whatever he predicted for your future was going to happen.

"Well?" said Raven turning to him expectantly "Is it true what he's saying? And tell the truth Seth-don't lie"

"You know I can't." Seth sighed "Yes, it _is _true-all of it. You shall have 7 children with your-what's the term he used? Ah-_Prince Charming _and yes, one of them shall bring Calindor to Earth-but Earth shan't be destroyed-though I can't guarantee that for all the other planets, Siphera to start with."

"Siphera?" Raven asked "What wpuld HE want from the heart of the planet of meta-humans? What would he want in a planet of mutants such as ourselves? I thought he was sick and tired of heroes"

"Ahh...but Raven, not ALL mutants turn heros do they, which is, I'm afraid I must praise Calindor for his cleverness, a smart move" Seth's voice dropped to a whisper

"I've told you TOO much already, I'm sorry I can't say more, it has been a pleasure meeting with you again, dearest Raven, I must be off, duty calls"

Raven nodded and then-

"How do I find a way out of here?" she asked

"Easy" said Seth then he winked at her and waved his hand and a door appeared out of nowhere "Just use the portal-and don't let Trigon see you okay?"

Raven smiled, despite everything she felt fond of onlyy this particular demon.

"Oh and Raven" said Seth

"Yes?" Raven asked turning to him

"Take care-please, I see dark and dangerous times ahead of you" he whispered.

"I shall be on my very best alert" Raven told him then smiled as she opened the door and felt the portal suck her in and knoqing it was taking her home...home.

**Alright it IS kindda short, oh well, I'm sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER it's just-I went to the beach and then I had to work on my OTHER story and also Holiday homework! Sweet huh? Teachers. Oh well, tomorrow I head for the beach AGAIN and won't be up till Sunday so I thought I'd leave a nice chapter for y'all.**

**Love you guys, remember have nice and safe holidays (that just sounded SO grown-up huh? Eww.)**

**Anyway,**

**Please remember to review, suggestions are welcomed, and please forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes though be sure to correct me if you fell yuo must.**

**Cheers,**

**Fran01 **

**BTW my penname is not Franshes anymore as you might just have slightly noticed.**


	3. Secrets revealed

**OMG! I was just going over my last chapter SO MANY SPELLING MISTAKES!!! I'm so so sorry guys! I guess it's because I haven't gotten myself an editor huh? I'm working all alone on this stories of mine. No partner. Oh well (*sighs*) here's the continuation, BTW my vacations are over, tomorrow I head to school again so next update shall be up in a week or so I expect.**

**Cheers,**

**Fran01**

When the portal stopped glowing Rave was back in the tower, actually, in the med-bay surrounded by all her friends, all with worried expressions...

"Oh friend Raven it is my most glorious pleasure that you finally done the waking of the sleep I was so, so worried!" said Starfire.

"Yes Raven you had us all worried, thought yuo'd gone into a comma or something" said Cyborg, relief in his voice.

"Well, that doesn't matter" said Robin clearly relieved "All that matters is that you're safe now, and awake" he added.

"What are you guys talking about?" said Raven stirring feebly, she tried to sit up, but immediately her head began to spin and she fell back on the bed.

"Easy there Raven" said Cyborg placing a metallic hand to stop her from trying to get up again "you've been out 48 hrs. it is already two days since the battle."

"WHAT!" Raven cried "I was out THAT long?!?"

Her fellow teammates nodded.

It was then that Raven felt Beast Boy's hand, that was entwined with her own, upon watching this, Raven quickly snatched it back.

"Oh, sorry" Beast Boy mumbled sorrowfully, Raven then quickly felt bad for her small burst of temper

"Oh, oh no Beast Boy, it's not that, it's not , I was just-surprised that's all" she said

"Oh" said Beast Boy brightly now, Raven actually smiled at him now and reached out for his hand again which he gave her but looking very-surprised.

"Umm...Rae, are you...umm....okay?" he asked her, Raven nodded.

"Yeah" she said "Just a little shaken."

"What happened Raven?" Robin now demanded "What happened? We arrived at the battlefield and took down Slade's metallic army but you and him were nowhere to be seen."

"But then-how did I end here?"said Raven

"Well, after a while Slade came back and he was holding your limp for in his hands, then he threw you but Beast Boy caught you before you it the ground" said Robin.

"Really?" said Raven turning to Beast Boy and smiling a great smile at him "thanks"

"Err-hey! What are friends for? haha" said Beast Boy running hi hands through his hair awkwardly.

And then Raven did something she'd never dreamed of doing in a million years, she kissed Beast Boy on the cheek, he blushed furiously

"Hey!" he said weakly.

"Thank you so much" Raven whispered to him.

"Well, um, Raven? We're still waiting to hear what happened" said Robin, while Cyborg and Starfire laughed softly.

"Oh"said Raven "He-Slade-he took-took me to-to-"

"To?" said Robin, Raven sighed then took a deep breath to steady herself

"To my dad" she finished, her friends gasped.

Briefly she explained everything that had happened there, why her father wanted her, what would happen, everything, except of course, the identityof _who_ her prince charming was.

"Oh but Raven" said Robin once Raven was done with her tale "That can't possibly happen, can it?"

"If Seth sai it would then you can be most certain that it will happen" said Raven.

"But you don't like anybody right now, do you?" asked Cyborg "Because if you do...I think the best solution is for you to stay as far away as possible"

"Yeah, like I COULD even if I wanted to" Raven mumbled darkly

"Well you HAVE to Raven, otherwise, otherwise-" Robin didn't finish, he couldn't finish. Raven got up, she was sick and tired of this conversation

"I think I'll go upstairs right now" she said "If anyone needs me-you know where my room is" and she got up and left...

**With Raven...**

In her room Rave called her best friend-Jinx. Jinx had been her best friend ever since the Brotherhood of Evil, since she was the one who understood her the most, suffered, kind of what she did, there was just one exception to her and Jinx's case-Jinx was happy because _her _prince charming- Kid Flash- was her boyfriend.  
Raven was miserable because _her _Prince Charming, Beast Boy, was impossible to obtain.  
Once she had explained the whole deal to Jinx, Jinx said she'd be in her room in a minute, and when she said a minute, she meant _a minute._

A minute later, Kid Flash and Jinx knocked on Raven's door, she opened it and let them in, she _didn't _turn the light on.

"First things first" said Kid Flash "We must know WHO you like so that we can protect him too-your father and brother shall be after him now"

"Yes" said Jinx "And try and stay as well away from him as possible"

"Like if I could" said Raven once again though not high enough for them to hear.

Little did they know that (with a little bit of help of Cyborg's listening Spy Bug invention) the Titans were listening and watching the conversation as well...

**With the Titans...**

"Yes!" said Robin "Now we shall know, now we shall see who to take her away from!"

"Um, Robin, I do not think that would be the right thing to do. To keep Friend Raven away from her Love might make her miserable and sad."

"Yes Star, but it might also save the world, we don't need another Trigon episode, we could not win this time."

"Seth said the world wouldn't be destroyed though" said Cyborg.

"Yeah well, what does he know? Or what if he's lying? Or what if-say he _is _teliing the truth but as he said-Siphera ws destroyed or they took the planet hostage and then the Sipherian Warriors declared war on us? What do we do then huh?"

"You're right" said Beast Boy after a while of silence "I don't agree with the plan much but it seems our only option"

**Back with Raven...**

"Hey Raven" said Kid Flash after a while

"I don't mean to bother you but-could you turn on the light please? It's so creepy in the dark!"

Raven sighed

"If I turn it on you shall see something secret" she said

"So? We're good at keeping secrets!" said Jinx, Raven sighed

"Fine" she said and turned on the light.

"Wow" said Kid Flash "Is it my eyes or has everything suddenly gone-_green_?"

It had. For green was Raven's favorite color, could you guess why? Well the answer was on evey single photo pasted on the walls.

Jinx snickered.

"Why so many photos of _Beast Boy _Rae?" she asked teasingly.

"Well, you see" said Raven "You've just discovered who is my Prince Charming, you've just discovered who's going to be the other one mangled in all this prophecy mess..."

"WAIT! You-you said Seth told you that- that" said Jinx

"That I would marry him, yes, that we would have 7 children, yes, and that one of those seven was going ot be Calindor's portal-yes."

**Back with the titans...**

The titan's jaws dropped open, Beast Boy's mouth dropped to the floor,

"Uh-oh" Robin whispered...

**There, I hope with all my heart that whenI revise this already published I won't find so many mistakes as last time, write to me and tell me what you think,**

**Cheers,**

**Fran01**


	4. Lovely Kisses

**Yay! I revised, just 6 spelling mistakes last time, let's see if today I can bring it down to 5, anyway, off where we left off, Oh and BTW this is a message for my best friend here on fanfic, Dara Tavar:**

**I have updated, you see, I don't take as long as SOME people I could mention RIGHT? So keep youur part of the deal, I update fast (or try to at least) you update fast (or try to at least) as well,**

**Well that's all I've got to say,**

**Off where we left off!**

Suddenly Raven gasped, for she knew then, her powers told her so, that the other titans had eavesdropped

"Guys" she said to Jinx and Kid Flash "You need to leave, quickly, please don't argue, I'll explain more later today"

They understood, they nodded, Kid Flash picked up Jinx in a bridal style, Jinx blushed furiously, and they were out Raven's room before she could even blink.

Sure enough, a minute later:

_Knock knock, kncok..._

"Raven open up! We want to talk to you!" Robin's voice sounded from the other side of the door, Raven sighed and opened the door for them, swiftly turning the light off in doing so.

"Raven there's no need we already know-" Cyborg began to say but Raven cut crossed him,

"I already know you know but I still wish for you not to see every single thing I have pasted in the walls of my room, so, your point of coming here is-?"

Robin sighed

"Raven, this-this prophecy thing, we-we really can't afford another Trigon ordeal, it was hard enough last time, it might be impossible this time. What you need to do is-"

"I can't stay away from him as I asume you've already realized" said Raven, but deep inside she wa scared because, there was, there was a way and she knew it, there was a way they could keep her away from Beast Boy, and if Robin ordered it there was nothing she could do about it, she'd have to follow orders.

"Unless you suggest a transference?" she said in a weak voice.

Robin took a deep breath

"I _did _think about it" he said.

"And?" said Raven hesitantly.

"It won't work." said Robin "You're a very, VERY important person on this team Raven, strongest probably and the second-in-command."

"And...Beast Boy?" Raven asked

"No" said Robin smiling weakly now "No, it won't work, our team is on the right balance, one person out might make such a dramatic change in our fighting skills."

"So Now?" Raven asked, she had NOT expected that response.

"So I guess we're just going to have to bear with all of it" said Robin.

_Was he serious? _Raven wondered

"Rae- I" Beast Boy began, playing with his hair nervously.

"Yes?" asked Raven her attention entirely on him now.

"I-I" Beast Boy stammered.

"Yes?" Raven pressed on.

"I-Oh what the hell, here!" said Beast Boy and before Raven could even draw breath he caught her by her arms and pinned her against the wall, kissing her ever so lightly and gently, Raven closed her eyes and deepened the kiss, his tongue played around her lips begging to be let in, Raven succumbed and now both of their tongues were inside her mouth, Raven let out a moan-

"Uh, guys? Eww" said Cyborg plainly, the two stopped making out and blushed furiously, Starfire and Robin were just to-to surprised to speak...

The titans went down for some lunch, Beast Boy had his arms around Raven's waist and he kissed the top of her forehead before whispering in her ear

"I love you baby." Raven's breath became gasps when she heard that

"Me-me too" she stammered her heart beat accelerated by twenty times.

"Are we official now?" Beast Boy asked her

"Huh?" she asked confused,

"I mean...do you want ot be my _girlfriend_?" Beast Boy asked while playing with her hair

"Yes" Raven whispered right back.

Mealtime was unusually quiet that day, everybody's mind seemed to be- elsewhere

**Robin**

_Shoot, look at them, they've just come together and it's already turning into a really, mushy relationship (OMG I'm the one to talk about mushiness!) Oh but, OMG I don't want them to speed things up, let's keep the prophecy for as long as we can!_

**Starfire**

_Aww...just look at friends Raven and Beast Boy!!! They look so so happy to be within each others love and care and friendship, they're never this way, perhaps...hmmm...if I took Raven to the mall of shopping tonight and she got really pretty from friend Beast Boy well, they're love and hapiness should last forever!!!_

**Cyborg**

_Uh-oh,  
We have problems. We have very serious problems.  
Just look at them, look at "him" with his hands all over my little sister!  
But...what if there IS no way of keeping the prophecy from coming true?  
Does that mean these two were meant to be?  
It would certainly explain all of their bickerings and fights._

**Beast Boy**

_Oh God,  
Thank you so much, you've given me an angel fallen from heaven, Raven is so, beautiful, so stunning, so, so, Oh My God not again, this feelings are coming back!_

_Flashback._

_It was the 1st day, my very 1st day as a teen titan, I was excited about being a hero and yet when my eyes met hers...there was-a spark, a spark that set shivers down my spine, and I vowed that I would always be at her side, always try and make her laugh, always be her good friend, _

_End of Flashback_

_Of course my plan had not worked entirely, and I'd learned to ignore my feeling for Raven to spare me any more pain, and now, here I was, holding my beautiful goddess in my arms, my very own Aphrodite (Venus), one I now vowed I'd protect and spend the rest of my life with for all eternity..._

**Raven**

_I am 99% sure I am dreaming.  
There is no way this is happening,  
Beast Boy slowly tracing kisses up and down my collarbone, my arms my hair, my forehead, everywhere!  
His soft, gently hands caressing all my body,  
It feels so good-too good, too good to be true..._

Raven moaned and gently brought Beast Boy's face at level with hers, then she softly kissed him, kissed him pasionately, put her arms around his neck and he held her waist-

It was then that the other titans came to their sense...

"Uh guys" said Cyborg "We're still here."

Raven and Beast Boy sighed exasperated...

**Alright, a few things before I get off, my age timelines are not the real ones okay,**

**Let's pretend the whole prophecy thing (Trigon) happened when Raven was 14, and that they've only just gotten back from Tokyo nad their 15 almost 16 now (At least Raven and Beast Boy, Starfire and Robin are 16 almost 17 and Cyborg 17 almost 18 okay?)**

**Well that's all I've got to say whoops-Jinx and Kid Flash also play an important role in this story, they're both 15 okay?**

**Well,**

**Cheers,**

**Fran01**


	5. Warp's back!

**No mistakes in last chapter, whoohoo!!!**

**Oh well, on with the story...**

**No mistakes in last chapter, whoohoo!!!  
Oh well, on with the story...**  
The next day during training...

"Okay titans, we're practicing in level 7 again today, last time we did a good timing, we took 'em down in 4 min. and 33 sec. but we can STILL do better this time, come on let's focus!" Robin said

"Ugh!...is he EVER going to think we're perfectly fine with the way we fight right NOW?" Beast Boy grumbled, Raven laughed softly.  
"Okay titans GO!!!" Robin shouted, they all groaned but began practicing.  
It was lunchtime when,  
BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"What'd-!" Beast Boy exclaimed, the titans looked out the window, the city was being smashed up by- the titans gasped

"WARP!!!" They all exclaimed. Starfire shivered, her memories with Warp still very fresh.

"Jinx! Kid Flash! Titans all around the world! There's a huge problem here in sector H!!!" Robin shouted into his comunicator.  
It was more than enough, within minutes the rest of the titans were there but as soon as they were all there Warp laughed and pulled a strange object from beneath his cloak.

"A Time device!!" Robin yelled "Titans! Back off now! Careful!"  
The titans obediently drew back, still in their fighting stances.

"Ahh Titans" said Warp "So good to see you all again, so good indeed."

"We've got no time OR tolerance for your tricks today Warp!" Robin shouted "Surrender now or else-"

"Or else what?" Warp asked stroking the time machine "Or else WHAT precisely?"

"How the hell did you get back here? I mean, you-you were defeated and changed into a baby!" Starfire replied.

"Big news silly girl, babies grow up!" Warp said.

"Who is this Warp anyway?" Bee asked Cyborg while in fighting position

"Mad villain from the future," Cyborg muttered. "He once sent Star 20 years into the future before Nightwing was able to put it right again."  
Bee gasped,

"He did NOT!"

"Yep" said Cyborg "That's why we called you guys, we don't want any more titans lost in time, if we're together we're more powerful and the less chances he can take us down!!"  
Bee nodded to show she understood.

"Okay so how do we stop this guy?" Aqualad shouted, while dodging some bombs that Warp threw at him.

"Just try and get close to him and break that blue thingy you see in his chest!" Robin shouted back.

"Alright Got 'ya!" Speedy yelled.

"Gnaark, you know what to do!" Kole encouraged her friend and turned into ice.  
With a tremendous roar, Gnaark flung himself to his attacker, Warp panicked and sent 3 explosives to Gnaark, who fell to the floor injured.

"Okay my turn!" Beast Boy yelled and he charged at Warp as a giant rhino

"Beast Boy be careful!" Raven shouted.  
Warp laughed and sent a some sparks that then turned to fireballs at Beast Boy, Raven yelled desperately and before the fireballs even touched Beast Boy he was covered in a shield made of dark energy, Raven was beside him.

"Woah, Rae...how'd you get here, you were fifty miles away!" Beast Boy said in amazement.

"Don't ask" Raven muttered.

"Time for someone to teach this guys some manners!" Jinx said and sent a few hexes his way, Warp dodged them then sent some electric, inocent-looking chips her way.

"Jinx careful!" Kid Flash shouted, and then pushed Jinx out of the way. He recieved the full impact, and was electrocuted. Jinx screamed, after about 2 painful min. for Kid Flash he stopped being shocked and lay panting on the ground.

"Okay new plan!" Robin said then signaled. "Starfire!" Star came and lifted him up, while on air Robin sent some well-aimed boomerangs in Warps way so that they DID actually touch him, and harmed him, just a little.

"Is that all you've got?" Warp jeered at the titans.

"Don't count too much on that!" Robin shouted.  
Cyborg shot a sonic canyon at Warp. He stumbled backwards but said,

"Nice...wanna see what I'VE got?" and with a jet of gold light Cyborg was blasted into the air and landed in the street only to be covered by a dozen of lossened rocks.

"Dude! This guy is invincible!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"No he's not!" Robin growled "We took him down once, we can take him down now!"

"Uh-technically we-" Beast Boy began to say but Raven shushed him

"Let him think that way" she said quietly "He might come up with a plan"

"What is he doing here anyway?" Argent asked. "What does this era hold for him that is of interest?"

"Don't know probably some rare thing that got lost in the future or something" Raven said "The thing is that he doesn't get it and that we stop him!" and with those words she shouted, "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!!!" As her wall of black energy hit Warp trapping him against the wall, Raven smiled.  
"There" she said triumphantly.

"I wouldn't say that" said Warp and he threw the black energy off himself which rebounded on Raven leaving her unconcious, Warp pointed a laser at her but Beats Boy was there before you could blink and he growled low and menancingly protecting Raven's body with his own.

"I wouldn't if I were you" he said in a low, dangerous tone and changed into a tiger which began to pace around Raven, protecting her from any further harm.  
Raven finally woke up.

"Huh?" she asked disorientedly.

"Raven!" Beast Boy exclaimed and he helped her up quickly, she stumbled a bit and walked a little dazedly.

"Ooooh, my pounding head, everything's spinning!" she complained.

"Rae, it's okay, you're going to be alright" Beast Boy assured her anxiously.

"Beast Boy, where-where are we?" Raven asked, Beast Boy hugged her and then pulled both of them down as a blast of light came from one of the sides.

"We're in the middle of a fight love" he said, the memories came back to Raven in a gasp.

"Oh God no" she moaned.

"Well this has taken WAY too much time!" Warp declared and pressed a button in his time machine, the titans barely had time to gasp when suddenly, everything went black...  
"Say hello to a world without Titans" Warp muttered...  
**Tell me what you think about it...**

**A/N: Alright here it is, the next chapter of my story, thanks fro all your amazing reviews guys, they make my day!**

**Feel free to say some suggestions,**

**Please forgive any spelling or punctuation mistakes you might see, **

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

**Oh and also special thanks to my new editor CassieCaseyox**

**Thanks, you rock!**


	6. Meet the Logan children!

**Okay so last time we left off where all the titans were fighting Warp and suddenly lighht surrounded them as Warp whispered  
**_"Say hello to a world without Titans"  
_**Okay so on with the story!**

When the light had cleared up the titans found themselves standing in a marble floored corridor which was scattered with toys,

"Huh?" Robin asked blankly "Where are we?"

"NO idea man" Cyborg said beside him

"We better not make ouselves seen until we know exactly where we are" Raven said and made herself and the others invisible

"Way cool!" Beast Boy muttered "When'd you learn to do this?"

Raven beamed "A while ago" she admitted.

"Okay Titans" Robin whispered Let's move and figure out where are we"

It was then that they heard noises coming from upstairs.

"It's coming from the roof" Cyborg whsipered

"The basketball courts" Robin whispered back, and so the titans made their way to the roof....

**On the roof...**

"Matt, here! Pass it here!" a green girl was yelling and wavin her arms in the air as she dodged some people

"Here yo go Jade!!!" A blonde boy with amethyst blue eyes shouted back tossing the ball to her.

"Mark, block her!" A girl with white skin, pink hair and blue eyes yelled,

As the titans came to the roof the immediately spotted their older selves who were watching the game

"Way cool! These guys sure know how to play basketball!" Cyborg exclaimed

"Who _are _they?" Robin asked.

After the game was done the kids were embracing each other, so far it seemed Matt, the blonde boy with amethyst blue eyes was not only the oldest of the group, but also the leader.

"Well done!" Nightwing exclaimed

"No fair" the boy called Mark who was exactly like Robin except his eyes were an amethyst blue color, grumbled

"Yes, they only won for three points" A girl who looked exactly like Raven protested

"Now, now Amy" Changeling said placing a hand on her shoulder "Let's be a good sport and be good losers"

"Ugh, thanks dad, that JUST made me feel better" she muttered sarcastically.

"So, um...when do you think it's safe to-ya know-tell them we're here?" Cyborg asked Robin.

"Now would probablybe a good idea" Robin answered back "Raven, let us into view again"

"Right away" Raven replied and with a click of her fingers, they were no longer invisible.

"Oh my-" Older Starfire exclaimed

"What are you guys doing here?" Older Cyborg demanded

"Warp set us here" the present-day titans answered in unison.

"So..." said Beast Boy slowly "Who's who and what's what? How's our future?" Both older and youngr titans alike smiled at Beast Bo for breaking the tension.

"Oh well, this is Raven, my wife" Changeling said embracing Older Raven with an arm.

The present day titans gaped, Older Raven wasn't wearing her normal leotard, she was using very tight jeans which favored the form of her hips, she was wearing a glittering pink tank top which didn't cover her belly button, her hair was long and loose, and cut in a way that it was wavy, it was very shiny and smooth, her eyes were a bit rounder, she was gorgeous!

"My God B" Cyborg whispered "You got lucky man!" Beast Boy blushed past scarlett.

"Okay and these are our children" said Raven "This is Mathew Logan or Matt as we prefer to calll him, he is twelve years old" The blode boy with amethyst blue eyes stepped out and waved heartily at them.

"This is Amethyst Logan or Amy as we call her, she is eleven years old" said Changeling, the mini-Raven stepped out, grinned at them then went to stand by her brother.

"This is Emerald Logan or Emy as we call her, she is ten." said Changeling.

"This is Jade Logan she's-" Older Raven started to say but Jade, the totally green girl wo looked exactly like Beast Boy would if her were a girl, cut cross her

"I'm nine" she said then skipped towards her siblings.

"This is Serena Logan and she's eight" said Changeling, Serena was blonde and her eyes were blue, but a softer kind of blue, more like, water-clear blue, she smiled timidly then went and hid behind her brother Matt.

"Ah yes, our poor Serena" Changeling murmured "She is shy you see" He explained rto te bewildered titans "Too shy, too weak, she alsmot didn't make it through when she was born and she tends to be sick a lot, she normally doesn't talk."

"Anyway this is Ruby Logan" said Older Raven to a blue-haired girl with water-clear blue eyes who smiled and said

"Hi I'm seven" cheerfully then skipped towards her siblings.

"And this is our last and youngest daughter Sapphire Logan whom we call Saffi and she's five" said Changeling nodding toward her, now Sapphire was easily the most distinguished of them all, the most beautiful, her her was white, just like Trigon's, her eyes were clear-water blue color, her skin was white, and she moved the most graceful to stand with her siblings, Matt scooped her up

"Hey Squirt!" he said to her playfully.

"7 children" Raven whispered "Just Like the prophecy..."

**Okay here it is, I'm sorry if it's short but, oh well, I'm kindda in a rush right now, so next chapter will basically be put to vote, who do you guys want to meet next?**

**a. The West children (Jinx and Kid Flash's)**

**b. The Grayson children (Robin and Starfire's although you'd probably already guessed)**

**c. The Stone children (Bee and Cyborg's)**

**d. the Wilson children (Jericho and Kole's)**

**e. Speedy and Cheshire's child**

**f. Argent and Hot Spot's child**

**g. Aqualad and Terra's kid**

**It's your desicion!**


	7. Meet the West children!

**You decided!**

**Votes came up to favor the West children so here we go!**

After meeting the Logans, everyone's attention turned to a girl and a boy who were fighting a short distance from them

The girl's hair suddenly became loose and a flash followed

"LUKE!!!!" The girl screamed "Luke!!! Give me back me ribbon!!!!!!" and she too rushed as a flash after him, the two flashes went to and fro in the living room of the tower, suddenly the pink-haired girl started shooting pink jets at her brother always missing the aim, she sped up ahead of him

Older Jinx and Kid Flash sighed

"When will they learn?" asked Older Jinx exasperated "Hon., catch them please"

"Right away" said Older Kid Flash and he also sped up

"Wow!" said Kid Flash "Am I really that fast, WOW!!!"

Older Jinx laughed

"You're so fast you outrun, Superman and Batman and all of those Justice League heroes, so fast you even outrun your father!"

"What!" Kid Flash asked delighted "Outrun my father? Outrun **The Flash**?"

"Yeah well, it's not so hard now the poor bloke's getting old" said Older Kid Flash having caught his children who were currently struggling in his arms.

The young girl looked about Matt's age, she had bublegum pink hair and her father's blue eyes, her skin was white and she smiled, her father's mischivous smile.

"This here" said Older Kid Flash gesturing to his daughter, letting go of her "Is our oldest daughter Kelly who's twelve years old" she waved and smiled

"This here is Luke, who's eleven" said Older Jinx, Luke was exactly like his dad, a mini-Kid Flash.

"I'm Jet and I'm nine" said a boy behind Kid Flash who had everything of his father except that his skin was darker, like Jinx's.

"Let me guess, you can run faster than anyone here?" Jinx asked her future son who shrugged

"Not quite. I can run fast, yes" and he dashed to a corner in a blur to prove that "But I can run, nowhere near as fast as _she _can" he said pointing toward Kelly who smiled and said proudly

"I'm the fastest girl alive and someday I'm hoping to beat dad and be the fastest human alive." Older Kid Flash ruffled his daughter's hair and smiled

"Not so fast kiddo-your daddy's not old and crippled yet." he said.

Just then and out of nowhere the two siblings Luke and Kelly started arguing-again. This time it was after a comment Luke, apparently said under his breath-

"Yes, you said it, I know you did, I heard you so don't deny it!" Kelly shouted

"Did not. Your eas are untrained and probably you're hearing strange voices everywhere nowadays anyway-someone as crazy as yourself-"

"You'll pay for that one Luke West!" Kelly shouted

"Oh yeah? Come and get me first!" Lue challenged his sister and dashed out-his sister at his heels, the older titans rolled their eyes, Older Jinx and Kid Flash sighed again exasperated, Jet seemed almost bored with his sibling's behavior, it was as if it wasn't something new, like it happened every day or so.

"Don't tell us, they're fighting again" two identical voices said at the same time, the younger titans turned around, two identical-pink haired and pink-eyed but white skinned girls stood on the doorway.

"Yes" said Older Kid Flash "Again"

"Who are you?" Beast Boy asked

"Ah, yes, they're our seven-year old twin girls, Haley and Hannah, each with their own power, so very different from the other and yet so alike at the same time, said Older Kid Flash.

"Really? What can you do?" asked Robin interested.

"Just watch" Haley or Hannah, Robin couldn't tell which, answered she pointed it towards the blurs that were her squabbling siblings and said

"In two sec. both Luke and Kelly will trip and fall down" almost as soon as she said it, it happened. Kelly stumbled and behind her Luke crashed into her and they both fell.

"I get it, you control their fate" said Cyborg.

"Not quite" said the girl

"Oh, I get it, it's bad luck isn't it?" Jinx asked her, the girl nodded

"But unlike you mom, I CAN control it, there's no bad luck around me unless I wish for it, it's quite cool actually."

" So you...?" Kid Flash asked the other girl

"I, on the other hand, can also control fate, so our powers are alike like dad said, but alas, I can't cause BAD luck, I can only cause-"

"Good luck" Jinx finished for her, the girl nodded

"Exactly"

"So, um...how do we tell you apart?" Beast Boy asked, both girls laughed

"Just by our luck" they said at the same time

"Hannah is the one who causes bad luck" said a girl pointing to the other

"And Haley good luck" said Hannah

"So...five kids huh?" Kid Flash asked, almost imperceptively he nudged Jinx who blushed furiously

"Noooot quite" said Older Kid Flash

"What do you mean?" both Jinx and Kid Flash demanded

"Jinxie is pregnant you see" said Older Kid Flash holding his wife tight, Older Jinx blushed

"Don't-" she said a bit angrily but the rest of her sentence was caught by Older Kid Flash's mouth in her own as they began to kiss.

The titans stared-wide-eyed, and astonished.

"Oh" said Kid Flash

"My" said Jinx

"God" they answered together.

**There, did you like it?**

**Voting time: Who would you like to meet next?**

**Grayson children(RobxStar...well, not quite)  
b. The Stone children(BeexCy)  
Wilson children (JerichoxKole)  
and Terra's kid+Aqualad's adoptive son  
Spot and Argent's child  
f. Speedy's child (you'll see what I mean when I just say "Speedy's")**

** As always, your choice!**

**Cheers,**

**Fran01**


	8. Meet the Wilson children!

**Oh, CassieCaseyox, my dear editor, I've got to tell you it's not hat I forgot to send this to you its just that this has a lot of spelling mistakes (which I did on purpose) you'll see why oh well,**

**enjoy the chapter people!**

**Now we continue in this chapter we meet...well you already know it, title says it all...**

**Cheers,**

**Fran01**

"So...we've met Raven and Beast Boy's children, and we've met Jinx and Kid Flash's kids, so when do I get to see mine?" Robin demanded

Nightwing and Raven shared a brief concerned glance before Nightwing said

"Patience, my young friend, we must go in order, now, Kole, Jericho, would you like to see your children?"

Kole and Jericho looked at each other in amazement and nodded

"Through here" Nightwing said and led them to the kitchen where a girl and a boy where sitting, the boy looked about six years old and the girl about eight. Beside them, an older Kole and Jericho were watching them play with great tenderness

"Hey guys" Nightwing called to them "we have a visit"

Kole and Jericho looked at their younger selvs bewildered

"Hey there" said Older Kole after a while smiling

"H-H-hiiiii" said Older Jericho in a raspy voice, the younger titans gasped and stepped back, Jericho's eyes wide with fear

"Relax guys, seriously, chill" said Older Kole laughing

"_How can you t-talk?" _Jericho signed;his hands shook.

"Cyyy....Bur...Hee...F-f-f-fee-fixed meeee" Older Jericho struggled to make the right sounds, it was still difficult for him to talk.

"Oh" said all the younger titans

"Don't force yourself too much honey" Older Kole said gently to her husband then looked at the smaller titans "I assume you'd like to meet your children?" she asked Kole and Jericho who could only nod, she laughed

"Fine this is Caley Wilson she's eight" she said to the small blonde, green-eyed girl **( A/N: I know to some of you "Caley" will sound a weird name but trust me if you check beautifulpurpleflame's Little Cherub series, you'll see where I got the name + I wanted something exotic to go with Kole and the closest I could get was "Caley")**

"Aaand, theeese eees Hun-ter Will-son, hee ees s-s-s-siiiix" Jericho carefully said the words so that the titans understood him

"Honey" said Older Kole looking at Older Jericho concerned, Older Jericho smiled at her rolled his eyes then returned to his good, old sign language

"_Fine love" _he signed _"You win"_ Older Kole smiled at him and hugged him tightly

"Sometimes it's hard to get him to stop talking" Older Kole explained "And I don't want him to strain his voice so much"

_"Women" _Both Jerichos signed at the same time, the titans laughed

"So" said Kole "Jericho and I huh? Nice. Never would've believed it hadn't I seen it for myself"

"_And I talk!" _Jericho signed excitedly "_Thanks Cyborg, you rock man!"_ Cyborg blushed

"I haven't done it YET" he said pink-faced to Jericho

"So...how are our children, I mean, we really haven't seen how Raven and Beast Boy's kids are, except maybe that Serena's a quiet girl and that Matt is the only boy and the eldest in the family and takes his leader role seriously, oh, and judging by the way the girl-what's her name? Jade. That's it, judging by the way Jade is, so like her father, I'd bet she's more or less a handful of a child" said Kole

"You have NO idea" both Changeling and Older Raven muttered darkly ( **A/N:Jade WAS an extreme handful *just multiply BBx20 and that's Jade, yep. more about that later)**

"See my point, and OBVIOUSLY, Jinx and Kid Flash's kids are a a hurricane (or at least they behave like so she muttered) so how are ours, quiet? calmed? handful?"

"Relax Kole, Caley is an excellent student, an excellent daughter and an excellent older sister, she doesn't give and troubles, her powers are a little bt related to mine, you see, Caley can turn anything she wants to ice by just touching it and she, like Matt and Jericho and Raven has her way of reading one's mind, you see, she touches you and inmediately knows anything she wants to know from you, secrets, everything" **(A/N: Yep. Power is a bit like Aro's power for those of you who read Twilight and who'v read New Moon) **

"Naa-OH, Hun-ter, seeemsssss too bee AY ble too p-p-po-sssess-p-p-p-pee-ple, like, MEEEE" said Older Jericho **(A/N: Sentence is a bit tricky, he said: Now, Hunter seems to be able to posses people, like me) **

Older Kole rolled her eyes and playfully punched her husband in the arm

"See? I told you he wants to strain his voice, I keep telling him not to, but he's as stubborn as a mule" she said half amused, hald exasperated

"III, WONT too lern, too ta-ta-talk gooood, lick-lie-ck Uuuu" Jericho said, getting a bit sad when he made mistakes **(A/N: This is also tricky, he said: I want to learn to talk good, like you) **

The titans felt sympathy for Older Jericho, they could see he was struggling real hard to get the words out right and that it was taking him a lot of effort to pronounce the sounds and they could also see Jericho got angry with himself every time he made a mistake and had to repet himself and could not entirely blame Older Kole for wanting him to not talk a lot.

But the titans could also see how Older Jericho and Kole played with their children, happily on the sun, it was clear they at least did not have rebellious kids and it was also clear that when Older Jericho spoke his children clapped and cheered him on with words like:

"Go daddy!" and

"You can do it!" and

"C'mon try harder with that sound you'll do just fine!"

And when his children did this Older Jericho's eyes would shine with pride and instead of giving up like Older Kole urged him tohe'd just try harder and harder until he got it right

"_Wow, at this rate I might even talk normally someday" _Jericho signed while looking at his older self

"Yep, at this rate I wouldn't put it past you Jericho" Cyborg agreed, the titans nodded, then Jericho turned playfully to Kole, stroked her cheek and tenderly tucked a strand of her hair behind her right ear

"_So" _he signed teasingly _"We're getting married someday, huh?" _

Kole turned a faint pink, giggled and then whispered in his ear

"Yes I suppose we are" and kissed him right there and then in front of everybody and much to everyone's (but especially Jericho's) amazement.

**Yep here we are, the end of another chapter,**

**well votes are up**

**and Terra's kid+Aqualad's adoptive son (you'll see what I mean "Adoptive")**

**b. The Stone kids (seriously guys, how come none of you've asked, isn't Cyborg a member of the team?!?)**

**c. The Graysons (yep I've heard that one often enough, I will write it next if that's what you want but beware, I want to leave it last, theres a HUGE shock along with it)**

**d. Hot Spot and Argent's child **

**e. Speedy's child (sad story people and besides I warn you its a SpeedyxCheshire thingy but Cheshire isn't in the pic. as I said SAD story people)**

**well I can't think of any others, if I skipped one go ahead and let me know,**

**Cheers,**

**Fran01,**

**BTW: May 20th was my B-day thanks Somewhere In Time for your well-wishes I spent it great at my party, besides school's been closed for 6 days now because of Swine Flu, isn't that sweet? Rigth before Final exams!**

**But still I've had a bunch of Home work, and when I say a bunch, I mean A BUNCH.**

**My math teacher sent us 13 math pages which should take the average time of a math lesson, sweet of her huh?**

**and my Spanish teacher sent I don't know how many questionaires (about 12 with 6 pages each) to answer (though she isn't mean she just leaves bunch of work**

**and my science teacher UGH! He is EVIL he sent us homework via-hotmail so we don't have an excuse not to give it in, isn't that a HORRIBLY NASTY THING FOR HIM TO DO?!? ( *sobs*)**

**Oh and my English teacher sent us three review pages in which to work+ about 120 flashcards to make with words and definitions, yep, school!**

**I can't wait for summer break!!!!**

**Who else is as desperate as I am?**

**Cheers (along with a bunch of homework)**

**Fran01**

**PS: I've just realized, this is the largest Author's Note I've written isn't it?**


	9. Meet the Stone children! Powers

**Okay here we go with next chapter**

"Soo, what about MY kids?" Cyborg asked a bit reproachfully.

"Ha ha okay Cyborg since you're SO impatient we'll see yours next" Nightwing replied.

"What? But-but" Robin protested, Nightwing and Older Raven again shared a concerned glance before

"Patience my friend" Nightwing said.

Robin slumped backwards disgruntled.

Older Cyborg led them to the main room of the T tower and there was an Older Bumblebee, surrounded by four kids, all who were playing.

"This is my oldest son Victor he's 11 years old" Older Cyborg said, a boy with dark skin a curly brown hair gave a merry wave in their direction and smiled a mischivious smile.

"This is Blake our second oldest he's 10 years old" Older Bumblebee nodded towards her son, they boy's skin was still a dark tone though not as dark as Cyborg's or his brother's more like the color of his mother, his eyes were chocolate brown and he too smiled at them and said

"Hey guys!"

"This is Cole he's eight years old" Now the boy named Cole was exactly like Blake but in miniature and his eyes were a bit darker but other than that he looked exactly like him, the real difference was that while his brother had smiled at them and even called out to them cheerfully Cole only gave them a smile, he was shy.

"Yep he's shy though not as much as Serena" Older Cyborg said, Older Raven and Changeling threw him a bad look "What? It IS the truth" Older Cyborg said.

"And this is Dawn Stone, my only daughter who's 6" said Older Cyborg, Dawn was olive skinned like Bee yet had unusual gray eyes

"Gray eyes?" Cyborg asked (present-day Cyborg)

"Yeah...we don't know why I mean....Cyborg doesn't remember his parents too well and neither do I though I think my mother had gray eyes, I'm not sure" Older Bee said.

"So...how are all of them? Noisy? Handful? Quiet?" Bee asked her older self

"Well aside from Cole who is exceptionally quiet the others are normal kids, I mean Dawn, Blake and Victor like sports, they're meat lovers and Victor's even a cybernetic geek like his father" Older Bee said as both Cyborgs said

"Hey!"

"And Cole?" Raven questioned.

Older Bee sighed.

"Now THAT'S a different story" she said "He's shy though and very study-like, he's a vegetarian and so far the only one of our kids who has powers" she said.

"He IS?" The titans questioned.

"Yeah...I mean, sure all of them can fly, I'm pretty sure Dawn is even developing my painful bangs but aside from that...yeah Cole's the only one with anything special" Older Bee said.

"So what CAN he do?" Robin asked.

"Show them what you can do honey" Older Bee told her son who just nodded, smiled at them and went to stand beside the T ship, he put up one finger, gesturing for them.

"Okay SO?" Cyborg asked

Without a word, without even a grunt or a wince or anything that would indicate the force, Cole lifted the T ship with one hand then stared at them rolling his eyes and smiling.

The titans gasped.

"He's strong!!" Beast Boy exclaimed

"He's SUPER strong" Cyborg whispered

Cole put the T ship down and walked back towards his parents skipping.

" Liked that?" he asked the titans in a small voice, Cyborg eyed him

"I thought you were shy" he told him, Cole rolled his eyes

"That doesn't mean I'm mute" he said in the same small voice.

"That was-that was-that was COOL!!!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Wonder what all the others can do, I mean, we saw what the West children did but ours?" Raven said.

"Well" said Matt who was right behind his parents "I can do most of your magic and have telepathy so I know what the others are thinking" he said then he eyed Victor for a while before saying

"Victor's thinking nonstop of a hot dog" he said, the titans laughed except Older Bee and Older Cyborg who looked bewildered.

"Well....it's...I'm humgry!" said Victor defensively.

"Of course" Older Bee muttered "When AREN'T you hungry?"

"It IS almost time for the kids to have something to eat" said Raven checking her watch.

"Mo-om" Victor whined, Bee sighed then embraced her son.

"C'mon sweetie let's go get you something to eat" she said.

"So...what can YOU do?" Raven asked her future daughter Amethyst, Amethyst turned to look at her

"Basically all your magics and such except I don't have telepathy nor am I an empath so I can't feel other people's emotions but I do have telechinessis and can produce shields and-most important" she said then went to stand besides Dawn "Is this" she said and then suddenly she morphed into another identical Dawn.

"Wow" all the younger titans noticed and were awed by the girl's powers.

"Sortta what I can do only with people?" Beast Boy guessed.

"Correct" Amethyst nodded.

"What about Emerald?" Robin asked.

"I can basically move things with my mind and produce a shield but that's about it from my mom's powers, on the other hand I can talk with animals and morph-" as she said this she turned into a TV then back to human again "Into things" she finished.

"Way Cool!" The titans said.

"Sweet!" Beast Boy agreed "Can you turn into an X-Box?" he asked, she shrugged

"Sure, why not?" she said then promptlyturned into an X-Box.

"So COOL!" Cyborg and Beast Boy said at the same time, Raven and Bee both rolled their eyes along with their older selves.

"And you Jade?" Raven asked the green girl.

"Take a guess" she said rolling her eyes and she turned into butterfly and flew for some timr the changed back into a girl.

"Identically to Beas Boy's power" Raven said nodding.

"Well....not exactly-you see" and she turned into a dog, but instead of barking she told them

"I retain my human speech while in animal form" she said

"Oh" said Beast Boy.

"What about you Serena?" Raven asked the quiet girl gently, Serena just barely gave her a smile before running and hiding behind Amethyst.

"Shh...shh...it's okay Sereh it's okay, they won't bite you" she told her sister while caressing her hair **(A/N: "Sereh" BTW is pronounced  
"se-RAY" not "See-Ray" "SE-RAY")**

The girl began to move her hands and suddenly Raven began to feel angry at everybody for no reason, all around her the titans began quarreling, then suddenly she realized she was so deeply in love with Beast Boy she wanted nothing more in the world but him, all around her couples were kissing each other, then Raven felt teary-and then Raven realized what was happening.

"You're an empath" she told the quiet girl, inmediately the crazy emotions stopped, the girl just nodded then ran off towards the house.

"What's wrong with that girl?" Raven demanded.

Older Raven and Changeling looked at her helplessly

"Wish we knew Rae" Changeling said "Wish we knew..."

**All right so we reach the end of this chapter-next chapter is going to be about Aqualad's sons but I'll combine it with Argent and Hot Spot's child 'cause I realized that if not this introduction will take WAY too long...**

**So right, yeah,**

**Tell me what you thought about this chapter.**

**One more thing though-remember the prophecy which regards one of Raven's children? Well so far their are seven.**

**1) Matt**

**2)Amethyst**

**3)Emerald**

**4)Jade**

**5)Serena**

**6)Ruby**

**and**

**7)Sapphire**

**Try and make a guess who the prophecy refers to. whomever of the kids gets the most votes I will tell you in next chapter wether it is him/her ir not.**

**We already had our first guesser: so here it goes**

**NO it is not Serena whom the prophecy refers to.**

**On that said-**

**Guess and tell me what you think!**

**Cheers,**

**Fran01 Robert Pattinson XOXO**


	10. Meet Mike, Troy and Jesse

**Okay people so EVERYONE guessed Amethyst-you're wrong.**

**Any other guesses?**

**So Anyway, with that said**

**Let's continue!**

**Fran01 Roert Pattinson XOXO**

"So Aqualad-lets continue with yours shall we?" Nightwing asked him, Aqualad nodded.

"But first there are a few things you must be aware of" Older Cyborg told him (Aqualad)

"Which is what?" Aqualad asked.

"You were tricked into having a child with Terra" Older Raven told him monotously.

"How so?" Aqualad asked outraged.

"Same old trick as always" Changeling muttered "Entered your life, flirted a bit, you fell for her, you had intimate relationships, she got pregnant then she ran off with Slade leaving you to take care of the child."

The titans all looked shocked at Terra's behavior.

"That traitor had two children with Slade, the first one, Lilith is their favorite, she's cruel and heartless like her parents and she is able to control fire, the girl has such a potential that one of her tantrums can cause the destruction of half a village." Older Raven told them

"Whoa" the titans said.

"Yes" Older Raven agreed "Then there's Troy, Troy reached the age of six with no apparent powers, his own parents believed him a fraud, he always lived like a shadow next to his sister, he was Slade's and Terra's neglected child.  
Then, when he was seven he decided to make a run for it. So he escaped and came to us, with us he learned he DID have some powers, he can control the fire like his dad and sister and wind for an unknown reason, together he and his brother Mike, he's your other son Aqualad, can put on quite a show since Troy controls fire and wind and Mike controls earth and water, and those two are your sons Aqualad" Older Raven finished.

"Oh" was all Aqualad could say.

"How old are they?" Beast Boy asked.

"Mike's nine and Troy is eight, and if you're wondering about Lilith, she's ten" Older Aqualad said.

After meeting the kids who were both playing soccer outside, they also noticed both of them were extremely outgoing and not the least bit shy.

"Now how about yours Hot Spot? Argent?" Changeling asked them.

"How about mine?" Robin whimpered.

"Wait Robin, you're still not ready for that shock" Older Raven said quietly.

"Shock? What shock?" Robin asked.

"SOME kind of shock" Nightwing replied.

"So anyway" Older Raven replied "Hot Spot! Argent! Jesse! Come here!" she yelled.

Inmediately the older Argent and Hot Spot came down, closely followed by a girl whom they took to be Jesse.

"Ah yes" said Older Hot Spot recognizing them "It happened at long last"

"Hey guys" Older Argent told them cheerfully, Present-day Hot Spot and Argent were too stuned to speak.

"They'll come around eventually" Raven assured them.

"Okay so this is our daughter Jesse, she's nine" Older Hot Spot said.

"Same age as Jade and Mike" Raven recalled.

The older titans nodded.

"So...she's your only daughter?" Hot Spot asked (present time Hot Spot)

"Yes" Both Older Argent and Older Hot Spot responded at the same time.

"How come?" Argent asked.

"Yeah...so far EVERYONE in here has TONS of kids" Hot Spot said, both older and younger titans alike blushed.

"Are you having...um, troubles with your...?" Argent asked embarrased and couldn't finish her question.

"Troubles with our what? Marriage?" Older Hot Spot guessed.

Argent just nodded.

"Oh goodness no," Older Argent replied "It's just...well we just... I just-can't" she finished in a whisper.

"Why?" All younger titans questioned, the older ones fell silent until Older Hot Spot answered.

"I'll tell you about it, she still feels horrible about it although its not her fault" he told them.

"Okay so a couple of years ago we were fighting some of the last of Killer Moth's offspring-you know, those larva-like creatures like Silky except _they're _evil?" he askde them, the titans nodded.

"Okay so we did our usual fight but those creatures were pretty strong and Argent got hurt" here Older Hot Spot glanced at Older Argent and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Anyway the wound was deeper and more serious than I'd thought, in a couple of hours she would've died had it not been for the emergency surgery" he told them.

"Anyway, after that surgery they- they took some things out of me and-and my body isn't fit for having babies anymore- it's sterile- I'm sterile" Older Argent finished in a whisper, then she began to sob, the older titan girls looked at her with sympathy.

"Wow... that's- harsh." Hot Spot (present-day one) answered. "But itt wasn't your fault- I mean it wasn't like you could've done anything, you'd have died if- if- you know."

"I know, that's what I try to tell her but she'll never listen, right sweetheart?" Older Hot Spot said taking a sobbing Older Argent in his arms.

"You've no idea" she told them "There isn't anything worse for a woman than not being able to give her only child a sister or brother when she asks for it so much" **(A/N: People, believe this part, all my life I've wanted a sibling, and I was destined for one I'm really good with children, I already have a summer job in a day-care but...mom got cancer in somewhere and anywway...she can't have any babies now, not now not ever, I'll be an only child much as I hate it, forever!!)**

"We know Argent" the girls behind her said.

**Okay so tell me, how'd you like it?**

**Also it's guess time!**

**We know it's not Serena and we know it's not Amethyst so who is it?**

**a) Matt (oldest boy, blonde with Amethyst blue eyes and Raven's powers+telepathy)**

**b)Emerald (Raven in every way except for her fahter's green eyes-has magic though not much and can turn into things)**

**c) Jade (Basically Beast Boy's girl clone-has her father's exact same powers and loves to "rot" her brain playing video-games)**

**d) Ruby (Blonde hair with greenish-blue eyes-no powers as of yet)**

**e) Sapphire (easily the most noticible of the siblings with white silvery hair which she inherited from Trigon and water-clear blue eyes which she got from BB before his DNA mix-up, white skin, you name it, plainly beautiful, her sweet voice is said to hypnotize though it's not confirmed by Cyborg yet)**

**I would advice you to guess closely, just because they've got the bigger descriptions doesn't mean they're it, I may be trying to fool you, on the other hand, they might in fact be. Analyze the facts-which of them? By power or appearance or even behavior (*cough, cough*) does the most stand-out form the Logan family?**

**Analyze it carefully and you'll get the answer. Also next chapter we meet Speedy's child and then-at long last the Graysons!**

**With that said,**

**Cheers!**

**Fran01 Robert Pattinson XOXO (yeah I'm happy again, yesterday I went and visited my best friend! With a mask yeah but still....! Yeah so I'm happy and she sounds lots better on the phone!)**

**So yeah!**

**Cheers,**

**Fran01 Robert Pattinson XOXO**

**Ps. Oh and BTW You guys might have noticed I've started a new story, check it out!**

**It's called "Talk About Drama!" and it's BBRae romance as usual...**


	11. Meet the Grayson children AT LAST!

**Okay people here's another no-no.**

**It's NOT Sapphire.**

**I don't have anything else to say so enjoy the chapter! Oh And BTW, those of you guys who are simply devoted to StarxRob...well I'd advice better not read the chapter, you're in for a blow.**

**Cheers,**

**Fran01 Robert Pattinson XOXO**

_And now....the much waited for...the intro. of the Grayson kids!!!!!!_

"Guys I really must be off...I need to go and get some vitamins for the kis and Star'll kill me if I don't" said Nightwing and he hurriedly went away.

"So....you guys never ARE going to let me see my children will you?" Robin demanded.

Older Cyborg glanced at Older Raven who silently nodded.

"Okay but first I must tell you some things" he told Robin.

"Okay so shoot" Robin replied.

"You have four children. Their names are Angel, she's 11-"

"Same age as Amethyst and Victor" Beast Boy interrupted.

"Yes" Older Cyborg said "then after Angel, you have a boy named Mark, he's 10-yes same age as Emerlad" Older Cyborg said as Beast Boy was about to interrupt.

Beast Boy looked down.

"Then you have another son named Dylan who's nine and an eight-year old daughter who's name's Diamonde" he told them.

"Okay so what's the shock in all that?" Robin asked, Older Cyborg sighed

"The shock is- _you _have four children Starfire only has three"

"WHAT?!?!?" All the titans asked outraged.

"Yes" he told them.

"So I-I _cheated _on Star?" Robin asked repulsed by the idea.

"Not exactly" Older Raven stepped in "You just had a drunken night, that's all, and then when the girl gavve birth you guys decided you'd take the baby since she already had three to look after, but...Starfire didn't take it too kindly" she finished.

"How do you know about all this?" Robin asked Older Raven who sighed.

"Because I'm the other one involved in this mess" she said finally.

"How so?" Cyborg asked (present-day Cyborg)

"Well, you see, you remember Changeling and I have 7 kids?" she asked them, the titans nodded and Older Raven sighed again and continued

"Well here's the deal, Changeling has seven children, I have eight"

"WHAT!!!!!!!" Now the titans gasped and looked from Raven to Robin then back to Raven again.

"Yeah, so...Starfire treated you and Mark horribly, she starved the poor kid to death and was horribly mean to him and you could do nothing about it since she would scream at you aand accuse you of loving my child more than the three of hers.  
You used to sneak in the middle of the night to give Mark some supper, until you got caught that is, the fights got even worse and Mark just turned meaner and meaner by the lack of love so that by the time he was six he was so bad-tempered and such a rebellious child nobody but Changeling and I offered to babysit him.  
The thing was, I knew nothing of what was going on at your home since Starfire practically banned us the entrance after..you know. So I just didn't understand why people said Mark was so mean and spiteful, the thing here is, Changeling didn't treat Mark harshly, he treated him as he treats Matt, like a son, Changeling never accused me of cheating on him-"

"Because I knew better" Changeling interrupted her "I knew Raven wouldn't voluntarily cheat on me and tjhe drunken mess seemed a reasonable explanation so I lay off them and treated Mark as I treated my kids, after all, he was a part of Raven and everything that has to do with Raven is beautiful" here he kissed her (Older Raven) sweetly.

"Oh stop it" she muttered turning pink "So anyways, when he came here, Mark was always happy and yes...he did appear to be scared but he never was mean around here, so I never knew what went on in his home.  
Of course Nightwing couldn't call me for fear of being caught, he had already attempted it and Starfire cut him off and then beat him to hell accusing him of flirting with me!"

"Which was...fforgive me...rather stupid and pointless, I would have seen if he were flirting with you and it would've been me taking you away from him had I sensed that" Changeling told them, Older Raven nodded.

"I know honey" she told him "Finally though, he managed to come here and explain it all and when Mark told me how he was being treated I became angry, I wouldn't allow my son to be put through that and so Nightwing and I made a deal, I would have him for one whole year, if, by the end of that year he was any better I'd keep him forever, then if not, he'd go back to living with his father." here the story became sort of painful to her and she began to speak a little bit louder than usual, they could see tears beginning to form in her eyes, Changeling, noticing this, quickly put an arm around Older Raven and squeezed her reassuringly.

"He DID get better, loads better, his school grades went up, he got lots of friends, he played with his half brother and half sisters, but at first he was so-so scared. I used to wake him up and he'd wake up screaming  
"_I'm getting up, I'm getting up Aunt Star, please don't hurt me!" _Those comments made me feel terrible, I realized what a big part of my son's life I had been missing, he'd always say things like  
"_Won't I have to wash the dishes?" "Is this toy really mine?" "Can I really eat whatever I like, no scraps, no leftovers?" _I felt horrible, but he generally seemed to get better, he would have stayed with me but-"

"But what?" The titans urged her to go on.

"Meanwhile at the T tower the fights between Star and Robin had gotten worse and thee kids used to call us, crying that their parents were fighting again, Robin you were a mess after those fights all bruised and such.  
By the end of that year-you and Star had gotten divorced."

The titans gasped Robin gave a soft moan, Starfire's eyes shined with tears.

"And to make matters worse, Starfire had won legal custody of the children, you Robin were a mess for a month until Mark decided to go back to you-give some of your family back to you.  
You DID get better with Mark there, at least you smiled again. It was still a problem when the kids visited you on the weekends. Diamonde would make a fuss when you left and Angel would spend hours and hours crying at night when she left and Dylan simply refused to leave you, he hugged you and wouldn't let og of you until Star would grow irritate and wrench him off you-that was until the kids finally put their foot down and decided they'd live with their father no matter what.  
Star missed her children terribly and she and Robin agreed to get married again, for the kids' sakebut she'd have to treat Mark more nicely, she at least doesn't yell at him anymore, she doesn't snap at you everytime you and I talk, but you still fight pretty much over anything 24/7 and well...its not one of the greatest relationships I've seen." Older Raven finished.

The titans couldn't speak, honestly, they couldn't think of anything to say, this was TERRIBLE news, now they understood why Nightwing and Older Raven hadn't wanted to say it in first place

"Oh God" both Robin and Raven finally said.

"Yeah well, those are the Graysons, a happy little story wasn't it?" Changeling asked sarcatically.

"Now what?" Cyborg asked, the titans shrugged, they were still numb with shock.

"Oh and if that left you shocked you'd be in no state to hear about the Resistance" Changeling told them.

"The Resistance?" Cyborg asked "What IS the Resistance?"

"Well..." Changeling began...

**There another chapter done I hope you like it.**

**I TOLD you there'd be ablow, why'd you think I left it for last?**

**so vote time now. We know it's not Serena and we know it's not Amethyst and we know it's not Sapphire so here are the options now:**

**a)Matt-remember he's the kid who's blonde and is handsome, has telepathy and other powers like his mom though not empathy. He's not an emapth. Also, woa boy-six sisters and an only son-well not anymore we know Raven has another son but in essentials he IS the only boy in the Logan family. Also the eldest and the one who tends NOT to be in trouble.**

**b)Emerald-Raven in every way except for her green eyes. Can morph into things. Has telekinessis and can form shields but that's about it.**

**c)Jade-She's what Beast Boy would look like if he were a girl. Has his atitude too. Loves to play video games nonstop, hates reading and thinking, and hs a knack for getting in trouble.**

**d) Ruby-is blue haired with water clear blue eyes and hasn't got any powers-yet. Is it possible her lack of powers indicate that a huge force is building inside of her?**

**Again I'm trying to confuse you with the definitions-or maybe not. Think carefully, you might get the answer to the puzzle which will make it good for me for I will start writting about the actual prophecy until you DO guess who it is.**

**Think, choose,**

**Cheers,**

**Fran01 Robert Pattinson XOXO**


	12. The Resistance

**Okay guys its not any of the girls-just go back to the summary for a bit and you'll see so yourselves. Dispute right now is over Matt and Mark...hmmm.?**

**Think carefully!**

**Cheers,**

**Fran01 Robert Pattinson XOXO**

"Wait-before I tell you about the Resistance we've gotta go visit Speedy and Travis" Changeling said suddenly.

"Yeah because you really don't want to tell them what the Resistance is" Older Cyborg muttered in an undertone but no one heard him.

"Travis? Who's Travis?" Speedy wondered.

"He's your son" Older Raven replied uninterested.

"My son? My son with whom?" Speedy questioned.

"Cheshire" Older Raven and Changeling said at the same time.

"WHAT?!?!" Speedy replied "No. No way, Kid Flash's the only one who'd EVER fall for a villainess!"

"Hey!" Kid and Jinx protested at the same time.

"EX-villainess for your information dunderhead" Jinx replied crossly. **(A/N: I have no idea what "dunderhead" means-my old fourth grade teacher used to call the boys that when they got too loud or messy-then again I never want to find out what it means.)**

"Whatever" Speedy replied rolling his eyes "Point is. No way"

"Yes way" said Changeling smiling but suddenly he stopped and his face became serious "But your'e not married to Cheshire" he told him quietly.

"Not? Then that only makes matters worse- I had a child with her and we're not even married!" Speedy said loudly.

"It's not that way no" said Older Raven "You WERE going to marry her-when Cheshire was twenty three she became pregnant, you guys postponed the wedding 'till the baby was born. Thing is-she couldn't make it. Cheshire didn't live that long. She died at childbirth."

The room was quiet. Speedy seemed to have run out of things to say.

"Today-by the way, is your son's birthday, July 14th, but you never celebrate it-you're too busy mourning Cheshire to pay attention to your son this day, so I don't think you'll meet your older self today at least."

Again Speedy seemed unable to say anything.

"But you DO get to meet your son, since Speedy is unable to host his son's birthday party we take the trouble and there is one at our ah-house every year" Changeling replied.

"Jeez guys, you even organize other people's children's birthday party!" Aqualad exclaimed "Are you rich or what?" he asked sarcastically.

"Actually we are" said Changeling with a glance at Older Raven "But more about that later"

"WHAT?!?!" The titans exclaimed.

"AND you guys don't live in a house" Older Cyborg grumbled "You guys live in a _mansion_"

"WHAT?!?!" The titans exclaimed, Changeling and Older Raven sighed

"Guess there's no point in waiting to explain to you if you already know and are persistant" Older Raven said.

"Okay guys, fact is, we're not titans, not anymore , we're Resistance members and the Resistance doesn't bother with secret identities and such, Rae is-and I know you'll find this pretty hard to believe-a famous singer along with Jinx and I'm-err-well-" Changeling got pink and Older Cyborg finished for him.

"A model. Fact is you guys, Changeling and Rae are almost always the hottest couple in America according to Seventeen magazine, Teen Idol magazine and uh-all the other magazines you can think of"

At that point Older Jinx and Older Kid Flash protested

"Hey! Not ALWAYS!"

Older Cyborg corrected himself.

"Sorry ALMOST always-occasionally Jinx and Kid Flash are top one and BB and Rae are second"

"BB?" I thought he was Changeling now?" Robin asked.

Older Cyborg laughed.

"Course he is-I'm the only one still allowed to call him BB-oh and Rae of course!"

"That's only because you're my best friend!" Changeling replied weakly.

"The Resistance though is not at all like us titans, for starters they KILL not CAPTURE" Older Cyborg said.

Every single one of the younger titans gasped.

"Wish you'd kept that fact to yourself" Changeling muttered darkly.

"You DO?" Robin and the others asked them.

"Yeah, but its nothing most of the time we just pretty much torture them a bit and then chuck them up in jail again-after that they're too scared of us to ever try and escape again, now excuse Rae and I, we need to go see how the party is going" said Changeling.

As soon as he and Older Rae were out of earshot however Older Cyborg told them

"He's lying-most of the time 98.6% of the time actually they kill their enemies- so far they've killed Rancid, they've killed Gizmo, they've killed Plasmus and Cynderblock and Control Freak-you name them. Oh and this is the hardest part for you Robin-they've killed Slade and Brother Blood"

"No way!" the titans said.

"Yeah" said Older Cyborg

"But I thought you said Slade was the father of Lilith-and that the three of them with Terra are the bad guys" Aqualad pointed out.

"Yes well don't ask me how but Terra and Lilith brought Slade back to life-sortta how Robin restored Raven after she became Trigon's portal - I don't know!" Older Cyborg said.

"Oh" said the titans.

"And worst thing is-the Resistance and the titans don't get along but once when we tried to fight with them they beat all of us up"

"How?" the titans asked.

"How many Resistance members are there?" Hot Spot asked "And who are they?"

"Originally-the ones that beat us up I mean- there were four Resistance members- Beast Boy, Raven, Jinx and Kid Flash- basically they exploded their powers to a maximum-Slade taught Raven when she became his apprentice ("What!") to control the four elements- water, earth, wind and fire and he also taught Raven that she could control blood-thereafter she could control people-you Rae use your hands to create powerful twinges as you squeeze internally their blood vessels and when you're ordered to kill-well, you just squeeze the blood vessels hard until they explode- hence killing the creature"

"Oh God-gross" Raven whispered "I'll be a killing machine"

"Sortta-when the Resistance is feeling merciful you simply use fire or water or earth or whatever-that usually hurts less and you still kill." Older Cyborg said.

The titans were all speechless.

"Now about the torture, when your and Jinx's bolts collide they form a powerful and painful energy that you sometimes inflict upon your enemies in order to get something from them or-on the rare occassions when you don't kill you use that so that the criminals will fear you and never try to escape again.  
Jinx you also learned to use your bad luck to cause all sorts of natural disasters-control them. You can send tsunamis, earthquakes, tornadoes, massive fires, etc." Older Cyborg said.

Still nothing came from the titans.

"Kid Flash you can create a force so powerful when you're running that anyone trapped inside that circle generally starts to pant since your own friction causes no oxygen inside your own created barrier and anyone trapped inside that circle starts suffocating until they- well die."

"What!?!" Kid Flash said softly.

"And Beast Boy- you use your various animal forms to kill-not to mention Rae's powers which you got as side-effects of having sex with her, on addition to that-Beast Boy's the Resistance's leader"

"WHAT?!?!" The titans now cried "Beast Boy? _Leader?!?! _"

"Yep" said Older Cyborg "And Raven is once again second-in-command"

"After that comes your weapons- they are merely copies of OUR weapons only with a different type of formula which makes them more powerful than our own-you guys refuse to tell us what the fomula is-thing is Jinx has atomic disks like Robin's only they're so powerful they can cut through Robin's disks in half and still hit their target" Older Cyborg said

"Wow" the titans replied.

"Kid Flash has the armplets which are like gloves that he uses in his hands and suddenly he's as strong as me-stronger still since he can lift a building with one hand while I have to use both"

"Wow" the titans said again.

"Raven has two laser guns-they're exactly that except they have over a 100 kilowatts in power in each little bullet-well laser" Older Cyborg said

"Wow" seemed all the titans could say concerning the weapons.

"Beast Boy has a bow and arrows-he's the best archer in the world-seriously! No offense Speedy. And one of his arrows can pierce one of Speedy's and still hit its target"

At this Speedy DID have somthing to say

"Hey! NOTHING can ever pierce an arrow of mine!"

"Told you these were powerful weapons" Older Cyborg said shrugging "And lastly-both BB and KF have a sonic canyon like mine only better that they both share"

Everyone was silent until-

"Wait you said 'Originally there were four' how many are they now?" Raven asked in a small voice.

"Six" said Older Cyborg "Shortly after Changeling beat Nightwing up in their last battle Kole and Jericho walked away from us and went and joined you guys-Kole remains the only one in the Resistance unable to fly as even Jinx learned to use air to fly and Kid Flash runs so fast in fact that not even gravity affects him-he's the fastest runner alive today-but Jericho has a gun which fires bullets which put you to sleep and Kole has a utility disk- it has a grappling hook so that she moves through the air like Robin and fires these thingy's like twisted nails which can pin anyone to a wall or something-The Resistance exploded YOUR powers as well Kole-you can now turn anything at will to ice and can even melt the ice and control water-so yeah-that's basically it"

"Oh My God" the titans replied.

"Yeah-you see what I meant?" Older Cyborg said "And even with the Resistance on the search for Lilith, Terra and Slade we still cannot foil half their plans!" Older Cyborg said angrily.

"Have the Resistance ever tried to gain new members?" Raven asked in a small voice.

"Why yeah-me for example- I'll admit I went with them for a while- while they searched for Blood but still-came back as a Titan" Older Cyborg said proudly.

"Of which you're very very proud I'm sure" came a cold voice from behind the titans jumped and turned to see Older Raven and Changeling standing on the doorway their arms crossed. Changeling was the one who appeared to have spoken.

Older Cyborg gasped and inmediately looked away muttering things like

"Oh-Oh you guys! I had no idea you were listening I- I"

"I'm sure he's told you everything he and the titans believe of us" said Changeling in a taunting cold voice ignoring Older Cyborg completely unless you counted his glowering eyes, Older Raven said nothing, just glowered at Older Cyborg as well.

"And yet with luck half of it will be true, now come here titans-hear OUR side of the story-hear the REAL deal." he said...

**A/N: Well there you have it-I'm so sorry I know I promised to some of you updates by Sunday but I went to the beach and couldn't finish the chapter until today!! Besides I know, I know I'm pushing reality in here but plz. no flames concerning anything having to do with Resistance, I mean it's been on my head a long long time-ever since before I started writiing my other story "Hidden" only I had to come up with plot for it.**

**I hope you like it R&R plz!**

**Cheers,**

**Fran01 Robert Pattinson XOXO**


	13. Changeling's version

**And we continue the story where we left off... Changeling's version about the Resistance.**

**Congratulations guys you now know who to look up as the portal.**

**The right answer was :Matt.**

**Putting My Clues Together:**

**-Matt is the oldest so his body like Raven's would be suitable to become a portal quicker than his younger siblings.**

**-Unique-Matt is the only boy in his family of six sisters.**

**-About Mark: Well Mark doesn't live with Raven guys, besides I haven't mentioned anything about the Graysons having powers at all.**

**Besides you'd have guessed this sooner if yuo'd read the summary of the story again the first time this interview came out that way there would have been no Mark to add the confusion, you guys should remember he wasn't ALWAYS an option as Matt always has been.**

**On that said, lie back on your computer chair or bed or whatever for those of you with laptops and enjoy this really interesting chapter.**

**Cheers,**

**Fran01 Robert Pattinson XOXO**

"Alright titans hear our version of-" but Changeling was cut short by Robin who interrupted him angrily.

"Can you deny ANYTHING that Older Cyborg told us?" Robin demanded.

"No. I can't. But I DO have a justification for everything which I've- we've done." Changeling said softly. "And it is my belief as well that he hasn't told you EVERYTHING. Just the parts to make us look bad." he said glumly.

"_I _think he's been far more honest with us than YOU'VE been!" Robin declared angrily still.

Changeling smiled softly.

"Is that so?" he said quietly.

"Of course it's-" but Robin was interrupted by Changeling who asked

"Has he told you HOW we deal with crime fighting along with them? Or do you really believe its a jeopardy of who gets first?"

"Well no he didn't but-" Again Robin was cut short by Changeling.

"Has he told you about the techno ninjas?" Changeling asked.

"Well no but-but-"Robin tried to say.

"I would've thought not. Has he told you about our alliance with the Justice League?" Changeling asked yet again.

"Nooo" Robin said defeatedly.

"Well then my young friend you've still got more to listen before judging and making the verdict yourself" Changeling replied.

"First of all, we give the titans 15 minutes from the emergency-our alarm sounds, we wait 15 min. while we monitor the situation and when-I meant if-" Changeling corrected himself quickly "The titans loose then we intervene."

"Which means we give them the opportunity to finish off the villains themselves only most of the time they need help" Older Raven said in a monotone voice.

"That's unfair-15 minutes is not enough for ALL cases" Robin said.

"Well from our perspective-we take less time to apprehend ANY villain at all-unless of course they escape but that hardly ever happens" Changeling said.

"That's because you do things differently" Speedy said "It takes longer to capture a villain than kill one"

"Well then their methods are a waste of time I don't know nor do I care" Changeling shrugged.

"About the techno Ninjas" Older Kid Flash said "Well they're holograms" **(A/N: I THINK that's how you say it-how you spell it, if not well people its the digital images that look like people you know-like Pixel Perfect for those of you who've seen the movie) **

"Holograms?" The younger titans asked.

"Yeah- created by Brother Blood to cause more trouble" Older Jinx replied.

"I though you guys had killed Brother Blood" Cyborg said.

"Yes but not before he created a machine able to cause troublesome holograms that was snatched away and is still being used by his followers" Older Kid Flash replied.

"Besides the Justice League is okay with our methods so I don't see why you guys shouldn't be"Older Jinx replied.

"Techno Ninjas actually" said Older Cyborg interrupting from behind "Are PEOPLE, sure they go into the machine which alters they're genes and DNA so that they've got all the qualities of holograms but they're still human- still living things and you've got no right to kill them"

"Actually their atomic structure is such and there is this law of solid body components that justifies......" and as she said all this Older Raven drew a complicated formula on the whiteboard leaving the younger titans open-mouthed and Older Cyborg disgruntled.

"You know I can NEVER argue with that formula of yours!" he complained. Older Raven looked smug.

"Precisely. Because it's TRUE." she said.

"No it's not" Older Cyborg said "Just because we can't touch them and they sortta interact with light doesn't mean that-"

"Actually it does" Present-day Raven said without helping herself.

"Oh not you too" Older Cyborg groaned.

"Well what both Raven's say IS right" Changeling replied.

"No its not and if it's true then what is their weak point? The place you attack in order to destroy them?" Older Cyborg asked.

"Their center power base" Changeling answered inmediately.

Older Cyborg nodded "Precisely. Their _heart" _The older Resistance members groaned.

"Cyborg-" Older Jinx said threateningly.

"What?" Older Cyborg replied "You KNOW I'm right that's why you guys don't like it. The only way to stop a techno ninja so far is by destroying their _center power base" _he mimicked Changeling's voice "In other words- destroying their heart- killing them. Killing a human life."

"Ugh...you're never going to think otherwise will you?" Changeling replied exasperated.

"Nope" Older Cyborg said firmly.

"Well in that case it's settled" Older Raven said angrily "If that's what you think then fine. We could care less, but we'll appreciate if YOU do the same thing and keep out of our lives Cyborg"

"Fine" Older Cyborg said grudgingly.

"Fine" The Resistance replied together.

"Come on Titans" Robin replied "I think we've seen and heard enough- we're going with Older Cyborg" all the titans followed, all but six, who crossed their arms and stayed firmly on the spot.

Robin turned around.

"Guys-" he said threateningly.

"You go Robin" Raven said arms crossed, Beast Boy, Jinx, Kid Flash, Jericho and Kole nodded glaring.

"We're staying" the six of them said together...

**A/N: And here it is. The end of the chapter, uh-oh is separation beginning to cause its effect on the titans already? Also, big discovery, Matt's the portal!**

**Find out in future chapters!**

**Cheers!**

**Franshes**

**ps. yes I FINALLY changed my penname.**


	14. Cozy BBRae moments

**So... last chapter the titans were beginning to show separation signs, I wonder how this will affect their teamwork?**

**So... where we left off!**

**Enjoy!**

"Trying to control us" Beast Boy muttered "Seriously, who does that guy think he IS?" Raven put a hand on his shoulder.

"Shh, Beast Boy, everything will be fine" she assured her boyfriend.

"I love you Raven" Beast Boy replied "At least, that much I'm sure of now"

Raven giggled "Yeah, I know how you feel, everything just feels backwards doesn't it?"

"Yeah, speaking about backwards, when do you suppose we'll be able to move back home, back to 2009 you know"

Raven sighed.

"As for that I have no idea Beast Boy, my guess is as good as yours" she told him.

"If Robin acts like he's king of the universe then how come HE doesn't get a solution?" Beast Boy muttered darkly.

"Gar, Robin's having a hard time right now, in case you haven't noticed, he knows his team will split up in half in less than two years now, how do you think that affects him? Try and put yourself in Robin's shoes to understand him a little better"

"Hmph" Beast Boy snorted, Raven sighed.

"Do we need to worry about that now? I mean, look! You and I- alone. Together in a big empty room- isn't that marvelous?" She askd him with another sigh.

"Yeah" said Beast Boy as if realizing the fact for himself "Do you want tot have fun Rae?" he asked her suddenly.

"Like what?" she asked (a bit seductively)

"Oh I don't know, 7 minutes in Heaven- only with our-err intense levels of pleasure it might take just a _bit _longer"

Raven giggled then said huskily.

"How about we play 30 minutes in Heaven?" she asked him.

"That sounds just about right to me" Bast Boy answered lustfully.

**Okay you guys can guess what they're doing right?**

********

*******

******

*****

********

*******

******

*****

**Okay back to the story!**

**30 min. later!**

"Mmm...Gar, that was awesome" Raven sighed happily as she put back her clothes.

"I know- awesome right?" Beast Boy asked "Would you believe me if I told you that was my first time?"

"Really?" Raven asked surprised "You and Terra never..." she didn't continue.

"No" he said "I mean- she tried, but I told her no, I don't know- she just wasn't the one for me"

"Until you FINALLY accept that!" Raven said laughing.

"Yeah" Beast Boy said grinning.

"Uh- well, you know- it was a first time for me as well- I- I didn't know if- I didn't think- my powers could handle it" Raven said blushing a bit.

"Well...so far it seems like nothing has exploded" he told her teasingly looking around.

"Yeah...apart from our ripped uniforms nothing's out of place-they shouldn't suspect us right?" Raven asked sarcastically .

"Yep!" Beast Boy replied happily.

"You're impossible, you are" Raven said to him shaking her head.

They got out of the room and looked around their older selves' _mansion, _Raven STILL couldn't grasp that fact, and then looked for their older selves.

They found them and the kids watching a movie.

"Hey!" Changeling greeted them, then he smirked "How was your time alone?"

"Awesome" Beast Boy replied grinning widely.

"Did you do anything...nasty?" Changeling asked thm raising his eyebrows, both Raven and Beast Boy blushed, Older Raven slapped Changeling lightly on the shoulder and shot a warning look at their children who had stopped watching the movie and were paying attention to them now.

"Ooops!" Changeling replied "Sorry! My fault"Both Ravens rolled their eyes.

"Hey where are Kid Flash and Jinx and Kole and Jericho?" asked Beast Boy.

"In the kitchen" Changeling answered "Getting some popcorn and sodas, later today we'll take them to their older selves houses, I don't know about you guys but I'm pretty sure Jinx and Kid Flash want to see the West Towers, where they live"

Jinx and Kid Flash who were just entering with a tray of popcorn and sodas, dropped them, their mouths opened wide.

"What!" They exclaimed "We live in _towers_?"

"Um...yeah. Two buildings that resemble- well, two towers, same jobs as Rae and mine." Changeling replied.

"Wow" Kid Flash replied stunned "That means model and singer right?"

"That's right" Changeling said "Jinx you and Rae are on the same band"

"Cool" Raven and Jinx said together, then smiled at each other.

"No, not cool. For us. Rae and me. Sometimes you guys manage to beat us in America's Hottest Couple" Changeling said seriously, everyone roared in laughter.

"So...are we going or what?" Jinx asked excitedly.

"Hell yeah!" both Beast Boy and Changeling exclaimed, both Ravens rolled their eyes again.

They went down to the basement and Raven and Beast Boy's mouths were left hanging wide open.

"_You've got to be kidding" _Raven said, recovering first "A _convertible_?"

Sure enough a black convertible awaited fro them, parked beside were a motorcycle and another fancy car Raven didn't recognize- oh yeah, a Porsche.

"God" Kid Flash and Beast Boy exclaimed together.

"Hop in" Changeling told them with a smile "Let's go meet the Wests!"

**A/N: So...chapter done for the time being....I hope you liked it.**

**Remember, review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	15. Welcome to West Towers

**A/N: Okay so in last chapter we left off where the future Resistance: Beast Boy, Raven, Kid Flash, Jinx, Kole and Jericho were going to meet Older Kid Flash, who, by the way, is named only Flash now and Older Jinx in their home, the two West Towers...**

**Okay, so we continue!**

**Enjoy!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

All the future Resistance got into the convertible, it was nice and comfy and as Changeling drove towards the West Towers, the younger titans enjoyed the ride profusely.

Kid Flash held Jinx's hand the whole way. He STILL couldn't believe his luck.

He couldn't believe someone like him was destined to marry someone like her. Jinx.

He stared lovingly into her face, Jinx felt herself going pink.

'_God, how can someone so handsome even be interested in someone so plain as myself?' _she wondered as they rode on.

Beast Boy and Raven meanwhile both kept shooting each other looks, they were both thinking of the earlier hours on the big room, alone. And wondering when the ocassion could repeat itself.

_'I can't believe it' _Raven thought _'All my life I was taught to keep my emotions in check and now here I am, playing with love in the most easily and irresponsible way- one would believe I'm almost turning into a sex addict' God, I enjoyed THAT... no, no stop thinking about thaty Raven, stop thinking about him and his strong musles and of how hot he looks when he's all sweaty...STOP THAT!' _Raven scolded herself and her mind for not stopping the thought **(lol.) **

_'God, Raven so beautiful! She's so hot! Mmm...this has been the best day of my life...Raven, God I'm head-over-heels for her! And the future promises something even better!' _Beast Boy thought happily.

"We're almost there" Changeling called, one of his arms was around Older Raven, Beast Boy copied this action, Raven blushly lightly but the others didn't see, for once, she was glad to have a hood on

A few minutes later Jinx and Kid Flash stopped staring into each other's faces to look at their surroundings, Changeling had stopped outside a big Golden Gate that showed two beautiful towers in a sea of forever green, aside from the big pool, it's waters gleaming in the sunshine.

"THAT'S our place?"Kid Flash asked amazed, Jinx couldn't say anything.

"Yep" said Changeling smiling "Welcome to West Towers"

Beast Boy pouted.

"No fair! How come they¿ve got a pool and we don't?"

All of the younger titans (remember: Jericho, Kole, Jinx , Kid Flash and Raven) rolled their eyes and sighed exasperated.

Changeling and Older Raven however just laughed.

"Oh Beast Boy" Older Raven said laughing "Do you really believe that? That we have a MANSION with no pool? Even the T tower has a pool!"

"_Of course _we have a pool!" Changeling said joining tha laughter "Only ours is indoors so as to avoid rain water!"

"Oh" Beast Boy replied in a small voice, now everybody in the car was laughing at him.

"Who is it?" asked a security guard from a camara.

Changeling peered at the guard from behind his dark glasses.

"Oh! Mr. Logan! I'm so sorry! So sorry! Right Away!" The guard replied hurrying off.

Jinx, Kid Flash, Kole, Jericho, Raven and Beast Boy looked at Changeling and Older Raven startled, Changeling chuckled

"We're best friends with Flash and Jinx- the guard have orders to let us pass immediately and not question us, but then- it's something you can't avoid"

The golden gate opened and Changeling drove the car in.

A young girl they recognized as Kelly was driving a red Ferrari around a track while her younger brother Luke whined

"No fair! I want my turn now!" for this she laughed and yelled back at him

"Has dad taught you how to drive yet" with yet another laugh, Luke pouted.

"Not yet" he muttered darkly.

Kelly laughed again.

"Well there you have your answer!" she taunted.

"Oh God do they always fight like that?" Jinx asked.

"Yep...pretty much fight every two min." Changeling said smiling, Older Raven gave a slight giggle.

"Hey you guys!" Oler Jinx and Flash came to great them.

"Hey" Changeling said grinning "Our younger selves wanted to take a look at this place- ya know, the one they'll live in later and also get to know their future family"

"Why sure" Flash said "Do come in please..."

The younger Raven, Beast Boy, Jericho, Kole, Jinx and Kid Flash entered West Towers and gasped amazed...

**A/N: Well I think I'll leave it there, I officially declare that there might be a while until I update again- school break is almost over so updates will be even slower (moans) **

**I'm really truly sorry, I'll try to keep updating during the weekends but the first month I won't make any promises, it's 7th grade people, I'll have to get settled before....oh well, tell me what you think of this chapter,**

**For those of you who are reading my other story "Hidden" it won't stop updating, I'll do my best to finish it before August 13th because I only have 5 chapters to go...**

**Tell me what you think and plz check out my poll in my profile if you haven't done so already....**

**Also- I DO realize this chapter is shorter than most but please, I'm trying my best.**

**Okay with that said,**

**Read, Review,**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	16. Terrible Suspense

**A/N: Alright guys, I'm back!**

**Wish me luck with this future chapters!**

**Enjoy and as always review at the end!**

**Suggestions for future chapters you guys would like are ALWAYS welcomed!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

The inside of West Towers was unbelievably (gasp) even more stunning than the outside.

The floor was made of marble like the Logan Mansion and at the entrance they were greated by a large, crystal chandelier casting nice, gleaming lights all over the place.

The walls were crystal-colored, and they were greeted by a grand golden table- the dinning table complete with golden silverware and mantlepiece.

At the centert of the dinning table three candles were casting a lazy light.

"Wow" was all the young Resistance members could say concerning the Towers.

Older Jinx chuckled.

"Oh and you haven't seen our children's rooms yet- THAT is going to be funny- to watch your expressions I mean- you've been warned- the kids' rooms are bigger than this whole dinning room"

"Impossible" the six of them said or more like whispered together.

Flash shrugged.

"Ah well you shall see" and he led them upstairs through a marble staircase...

**In Kelly's room...**

"Man! This place is HUGE!!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

The others just couldn't say anything.

The place WAS twice the legth and width of the dining room.

It was all painted a dark pink.

Toys were everywhere but the floor.

The room was crowded with toys, electronic toys, stuffed animals, barbe dolls, AN MP4, some headphones, a stereo, a laptop, an Eyephone and a gigantic TV were also part of the room.

The future Resistance members (meaning, for those of you who don't remember: Kole, Jericho, Raven, Beast Boy, Jinx and Kid Flash) gasped.

"Man you REALLY do spoil your girl!" Beast Boy said in amazement.

Flash laughed.

"Not just our girl but all our children" he said.

"You mean all of them have a room like this?" Kid Flash asked incredulously.

"Yep" said Flash proudly.

"Man how I wish to have been born in this future" Beast Boy grumbled, all the people around him laughed.

Raven laughed softly then kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Raven!" Beast Boy hissed, he blushed past scarlet.

More laughter.

"Well...." for the first time, Flash's smile had vanished "Actually... we need to ask you guys a favor"

Older Jinx suddenly slammed Flash into the wall.

"What are you DOING?" she hissed at him, the younger versions were speechless, Flash shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

"Here?" she demanded "NOW?"

He shrugged once more "Sure why not" was his answer.

"What guys? What's going on?" Suddenly their younger selves were concerned.

"I- it's better if we consult it with Changeling first" Flash said quickly.

"Yeah" Older Jinx quickly added "AND **he **probably will have to consult it with Nightwing as well"

Flash quickly dialed in his phone.

He had a conversation with Changeling that went by so quickly that their younger versions couldn't get the hang of it and then turned to them and said

"Let's go! We must meet both Nightwing and Changeling in the T tower, quick! There isn't time to loose!"

The bewildered titans could just nod.

The ride to the T tower was a silent one, it made the suspense terrible.

Finally, after a million hours or so it seemed to our poor fellow titans they came to a stop.

Beast Boy gallantly offered his hand and helped Raven out of the car, and after a quick glance Kid Flash did the same with Jinx who blushed but took his hand anyway.

As soon as they were out however they were met by a not- so- friendly sight.

Robin and Beast Boy glared at each other for a couple of sec. and then practically growled

"What are _you _doing here?" they asked at the same time

"I'm helping out!" they both snapped.

"Enough!" Raven demanded "Boys, this isn't the time for that, obviously something's gone horribly awry if our future selves want our help, worry about your differences later and let us act as a team for now.

"Fine" both boys agreed grudgingly.

Beast Boy took hold of Raven's waist and they walked together toward the T tower who had somehow managed to look even more modern.

They were greeted at the door by a silent Older Cyborg who gestured wordlessly towards a closed door.

The titans were perplexed as this door, as far as they remembered, didn't lead to any room in particular- it was an emergency door that led out of the tower in case of a fire so you can imagine their surpirse when they opened the door and saw, not cool air and sunshine and the splashing waves against the cliff, but another room, possibly the darkest room they'd ever been in- even darker than Raven's so to speak.

"Come on in" Changeling and Nightwing said together, dryly yet gravely.

The younger titans sat down.

"We have a request to make you" Changeling said.

"It is awfully hard to ask you this but we must do so with heavy hearts in order to save that for what we have been fighting so hard" Nightwing continued in the same dark tone.

"What is it?" Robin finally said in a small voice, their tones made chills run down his spine, you'd think the world would end.

It didn't help all the Older female titans were crying silently either.

"Well..." Nightwing began "It is time you know of our darkest enemy a group so cunning, not even the titans and Resistance together have been able to stop...and what their purpose is."

"Purpose?" Raven asked "What do you mean?"

"They want something from us" Older Star squeaked "They want to take something precious from us- and it has come to a point so dangerous- they might actually attain it- therefore- we must ask you a favor..."

**A/N: Yes! Chapter's over! It's been really hard to finish this- weird.**

**Well school hasn't helped either, anyway tell me what you think and yes I know, cruel me for leaving the suspense huh?**

**Oh well, review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	17. The Favor

**A/N: Aaaand we continue where we left off, the mysterious 'favor'...**

**As always remember to review at the end!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

"Yes?" Robin said cautiously "What is it?"

"Well..." Changeling began slowly "One of the reasons we're worried is that Slade and his team know our weaknesses, which means that once we attack them they'll go straight for them- which in this case, unfortunately means our kids"

"We're afraid we'll be so busy fighting we won't be able to protect them" Older Raven said, her voice trembled a bit at the end.

"As you can see, the risk is too great" Flash said.

"Of course it is" Cyborg replied "But what can WE do to help about it?"

"We want you guys to take the kids into the past with you and bring them back to us- when its safe again" Nightwing replied.

"Uh, sure that'd be no problem" Beast Boy said sarcastically "IF and only IF we the hell knew HOW to go into the past ourselves!"

"Leave that to us" Changeling said coolly.

"Uh... o-kay sure" Beast Boy replied "Sure no problem"

"Anyway, are you sure this is the right thing though? What if the follow us back in time?" Robin asked.

"Terra and Slade are too busy leading their troops in here to do that, the only one you have to worry about is Lilith, she'll follow you without a doubt" Older Jinx said.

"Nah, Lilith is just a kid, we can handle her" Cyborg said.

"Careful" Older Speedy warned " Don't take anything for granted, when it comes to Lilith, that girl has many surprises"

"We'll be careful" Raven promised.

"Okay so now we'll tell the kids to get ready" Changeling said.

The younger titans all nodded.

As soon as they were out the door the older titans sighed.

"I wish there was another way around this" Older Star said, Nightwing hugged her

"I know Star, me too, me too" he said.

**Back with the other titans...**

"So....do you actually think we can do this?" Beast Boy asked looking troubled "'Cause, I dunno about you guys but looking after a bunch of teenagers and children just doesn't seem such an easy task for me"

"'course we will BB" Cyborg said then added "Not all of us are as irresponsible and absent-minded as you are"

"Ok" Beast Boy said then realization hit him of what Cyborg was saying "HEY!" he reproached.

Cyborg chuckled.

"Well but Beast Boy's got a point" Robin said "The kids have got powers and some of them- like Jade or Kelly or Luke might be difficult to keep track of"

"Hey!" Kid Flash complained "How come you're only blaming OUR kids- how come not one of yours?" Robin chose to ignore the comment.

**Later that day...**

Beast Boy and Raven were taking a stroll in the garden, Beast Boy had his arms wrapped around Raven.

"I'm worried" Raven confessed.

"About what?" Beast Boy asked.

"The kids safety" she said.

"Aww c'mon Rae, you saw the Resistance, they're invincible! They won't allow any harm to come to their kids- our kids" Beast Boy said.

"Yes but...there are some things even the Resistance can't stop from happening- fate for example"

"Huh? What are you talking about Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"You know- like when I was supposed to- oh never mind" Raven said hurriedly.

"No Rae, what is it?" Beast Boy asked sharply.

"N- nothing!!" Raven said quickly.

"Do you know something I don't?" Beast Boy asked suspiciously.

"No" Raven said _'Not something you don't know, just something that right now you don't remember'_

"O- kay?" Beast Boy said.

"I've got to go!" Raven said and teleported back to the tower leaving a bewildered Beast Boy behind...

**With The Grown- Ups...**

"I think we're ready" **Flash **said (**A/N: Oh yes I forgot to mention, in order to make things less confusing for you guys the older titans and resistance members will be in black okay? That's it, sorry to interrupt)**

"Me too" **Changeling** replied.

"I think I'll be able to open a time portal that sets them just right at their time" **Older Raven **said.

"Great. So we're good to go" **Older Cyborg **replied.

"Are you sure this is the only way?" **Older Starfire **said while hugging herself lightly "I can't bear to be separated from them"

"It is Star" **Nightwing **said gently, despite all their fights and bickering, he still loved her and to emonstrate he went up and hugged her, all of the grown ups sighed sadly and uneasely because despite their assurances to their younger selves they weren't 100% sure this would turn out right"

**Back to Normal mode...**

**Older Raven **had the portal ready and the titans were ready to leave.

The kids had all their stuff packed and were saying their last good- byes to their parents, lots of crying went on....

"Ready?" Robin adressed his team, they all sighed

"Ready" they replied. The kids took a step forward with the titans and they were all sucked into blackness...

When they came around they were in the hall of the T tower.

"Jeez my pounding head!" Beast Boy complained then helped Raven up.

The kids also got up and the titans set to work, the arranged so that the kids could have rooms although they would have to share and so it began...

**A/N: And thats it for today friends, hope you like it, as always remember to review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	18. Jealousy

**A/N: Okay so lastly we stayed off when they've all finally gotten back from their time travel- let's see how things go for our fellow titans...**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

"I'm hungry" Jade whined in the evening, the rooms all ready now.

"Me too" Amethyst complained.

"And me" Luke grumbled

"Yes me too!" the rest of the kids chorused and they started jumping up and down yelling

"Food! We want food!"

"Okay okay!" Robin screamed at the top of his lungs "The food's coming so hold up!"

About 15 minutes later the pizza came in carrying with t a delicious smell...

"Ew" Emerald said softly "It smells like meat"

"Ya well it should" Cyborg said "It's a meat lovers pizza"

Matt, Emerald, Jade and Ruby now all exclaimed

"GROSS!"

"What?" Cyborg asked surprised "How come?" Raven sighed and rolled her eyes, heavily she asked them

"Let me guess- you guys are just like your father- veggie freaks- better said tofu freaks" the kids nodded solemnly.

Raven sighed again.

"I suppose you didn't think to add a vegeterian pizza?" she asked helplessly to Cyborg.

"Nope, but the grass stain DID" He answered.

Raven mentally thanked Beast Boy for finally using his head to think.

"Good" she replied "Because his children are asking although _demanding _might be a better word for it"

Cyborg chuckled

"Like father like son and daughters huh?" he asked.

Raven sighed and nodded.

"Here you are" Raven told her kids setting the food in front of them "Eat"

"Yay!" The kids exclaimed and began stuffing their mouths with food...

_Several hours later..._

The kids were all watching TV. right now.

Jade yawned.

"Man! These shows are _so _old-fashioned"

"Hell yeah what did you expect?" Cyborg said, perhaps a little bit ruder than he meant t but the older titans hadn't been vluffing when they'd said Jade was a difficult child and she was getting on his nerves.

Jade stuck her tongue out at Cyborg and then changed the channel.

"This is SO boring" Matt said with a yawn and he stood up, stretched and then said

"I'll be right back, just need to take a walk"

"Are you sure?" Kid Flash asked concerned "The older guys said to keep an eye on you"

"Aww come on man!" Luke said, coming up to Matt's defense "If ther bad guys should find out that we're not in our time anymore and I'm not saying they will, it won't be for another week the quickest and then it'll take about twice that same amount of time to figure exactly _where _in time are we, and then it will take them twice as long as THAT for one of them to be ready to come after us, give Matt a break 'sides, he ain't going alone and we know how to fight"

Angel and Kelly both stood up and each flitted to Matt's either sides

"We'll be right back" the four of them chorused.

"Wait for me!" Jade demaded sprinting after them, apparently, TV held no fun for her tonight.

It was weird, now that she came to think of it, but Raven got the distinct impression that Angel and Kelly didn't like one another, one would say that was because of the Resistance/Titan rivalry but she got along with Matt and his siblings just fine, furthermore, she got along with all the rest of Jinx and Kid Flash's kids as well.

Yet right now Raven saw it plainly, when Angel followed Kelly and Matt out the door, she and Kelly couldn't stop glaring at each other **(A/N: Pay close attention to this guys- a triangle, is it possible?)**

_15 min. later..._

Matt, Kelly and Angel were taking a stroll on Central Park with look trailingafter them a couple of blocks behind.

"Ahh" Kelly sighed staring at the moon, today was a full moon and the moon emitted a silver glow all over the place, Kelly rested her head on Matt's shoulder, Angel stared angrily at her but kept her mouth shut- boy did she know how Kelly got whe she was mad.

"Isn't it beautiful Matt?" Kelly asked dreamily with yet another sigh.

"Yes" Matt said softly "I guess it IS"

Angel tried to wash out the jealousy that overcame her then- sure, because Kelly had a chance to hook on to Matt a hundred times more than she did.

Angel sighed but it was a sad sigh, sometimes the differences between the Resistance and the Titans caused her SO much pain...

Angel knew the reason her parents fought all the time was that her mother was jealous of Raven- stupid- Angel thought when it was evident to anyone Beast Boy-sorry _Changeling _and Raven only had eyes for one another. Her father might do well to learn that as well.

After all Angel also knew the main reason why her father couldn't just accept the Resistance back into the team was that he was raging jealous of Changeling not to mention deathly scared.

Jealous because Changeling had everything Nightwing wanted.

Money, fame, glory, Raven and any other girl he set his eyes on, he had great weapons, a great house, he had the Justice League's help and approval and so much more Nightwing had wanted for himself.

Nightwing was also deathly scared of Changeling because he knew he wasn't the type to be bullied anymore. Changeling had grown into a strong man and he was very powerful and would defend anything he loved- especially his family- at all costs- Angel couldn't put it past Changeling to commit murder and neither could her father.

Angel sighed again, Matt just seemed a million light years away sometimes! Kelly certainly had a best shot at him than she did! After all, Kelly was a stupid Resistance member herself as well!

Angel had sometimes thought what would happen if she desserted the titans herself.

She knew her parents would be extremely depressed, knew that her leaving could cause an abrupt ending to their parent's already shaky relationship.

She knew her dad wouldn't be able to hate her- but he wouldn't be able to love her either.

And anyways, even if she DID leave the Resistance wouldn't let her join in, despite what her father thought of them, they actually still cared for their _friends? _and former teammates even if the titans didn't- Raven and Changeling wouldn't want to accept her knowing the pain that it would cause Nightwing and Starfire.

Angel sighed miserably again as she watched the couple beside her getting cozy.

Kelly now rested her entire body on Matt's chest and he held on to her with his arms. They were both looking at the sky.

It took all of Angel's willpower not to break down and cry right there and then in front of them.

The kids finished walking and went right back to he T tower...

**A/N: And there it is fans! Another chapter! I must say I'm feeling lazy right now, flame me all thatyou want I know I know I haven't been updating quickly these days, as I said before I'm feeling LAZY.**

**Plus all the homework doesn't help either ugh! Life's so tough- just kidding.**

**Anyway remember to review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	19. Attack!

**A/N: Oh guys! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating I hope I haven't lost many readers, it's just that my mid-term exams are coming up and- well let's just say my workload is up by the sky so I haven't been able to really write anything- anyways hopefully I'll write more during vacation.**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

As Angel, Kelly and Matt walked to the T tower they were unaware of a mysterious shadow, lurking behind them and then rushing forward.

"Stop" Matt glanced around uneasily, out of the corner of his eye he was sure of having seen some movement.

"What's up Matt, what is it?"Kelly clutched him, wide- eyed also looking around.

Angel's eyes searched for any danger.

"Maybe it was just a bird or some dumb animal" Matt allowed.

"All the same we should hurry back to the tower" Angel replied.

Matt nodded once.

"You're right" he said.

The teens began to walk just a _little bit _faster.

Kelly squeaked as she heard a noise nearby.

"What's that?" she asked gripping Matt's arm tightly.

"Okay okay lets calm down, we're being paranoid" Matt said, the girls nodded but said nothing.

Suddenly, Angel let out a yell, a shadow was behind them, a huge cloud of darkness, they couldn't see the inside of it.

All the teens yelled and started backing away from the thing, but as soon as the three had caught sight of the black cloud the cloud had dissapeared.

"Let's- let's go back" Matt said hurriedly.

The kids began to walk faster but all the while they felt they were being persecuted.

A noise was heard from behind them though the teens hardly dared to look back until a sudden, loud explosion made them throw themselves on the floor, the smoke was everywhere and standing in the middle of it there was a teenaged girl, about Matt's age with a terrible cruel smile on her lips.

Kelly gasped horrified.

Beside the girl, there was a vicious-looking black dragon that was so large, so huge in every aspect that Kelly felt faint.

Barely flicking a hand as if in a bored gesture the girl sent a huge tongue of flame that engulfed the three teens.

"Hello titans" she said in a low, menancing voice, the fire wrapped around them and the three teens cried out in pain, a huge fist of fire appeared in the air and crushed Matt who was suddenly not visible in the tornado of fire, finally the fire released him and he fell to the ground with a hard THUD!

The girl could hear several bones crack and Matt layed in the ground all blackened and burned and coughing a weak cough, spasms shaking his body every so often from the pain he was in.

Kelly and Angel had both passed out after being burned by the girl's vicous tongue of flame.

Matt put made his hand a fist and said in a low voice, acknowledging the girl.

"Lilith" he said glowering, the girl beamed at him.

"Dear Matty" she said in a sweet voice "How pleased am I to finally find you, I've been traveling in time nonstop for God knows how many days"

Glaring at Lilith Matt levitated the few rocks he could using all of the remaining strength he had, Lilith laughed and seeming to make no effort broke Matt's connection with the rocks and threw them back at him.

Matt fell back wounded more than before, Lilith gestured to the dragon who's tail wrapped around Matt's torso and squeezed him, making it impossible for him to breath and breaking more bones in the process.

Holding back the tears that threatened to fall, Matt tried in vain to free himself from the dragon's grip.

The dragon breathed fire and then released it all out on Angel who was still unconcious.

"NO!!!" Matt yelled and impossibly freed himself and pushed Angel out of the fire's way, only burning his back on the process, his back aflamed now he began to roll in the ground, trying to extinguish the fire.

Suddenly, Lilith gasped and the fire stopped, Matt heard voices, yells, he felt the other titans' footsteps nearby and felt his sister Amethyst kneeling next to him, with one more labored breath, Matt sank into unconciousness...

_15 min. later..._

Raven was worried sick, Matt hadn't woken up and he wasn't healing himself, both she and Amethyst had tried to heal him theirselves but for some unknown reason, his body rejected all magic.

Angel and Kelly were both awake now, they were sore and resting.

Angel had a broken wrist and on her leg there was a long scar that went from her thigh up to her ankle as a result from when Matt pushed her out of the fire's way and she had landed is some shattered pieces of glass. Her head was pounding, Cyborg had said she probably had a concussion and on her hands were angry blisters that were the only thing she'd recieved from the fire.

Kelly was in some ways, worse. She had cracked her skull andhad trouble breathing so she was currently hooked in an oxygen tank, her heartbeat was faint and so far she had had three low-degree heart attacks. Her left arm was broken as well as her right leg, she had a sprained ankle on her left leg but that was the worse of it apart from several cuts and bruises and some angry burns.

Matt was in a comma.

His whole body had been ravaged by Lilith's fire.

His back was broken, his neck was broken, both his arms and both his legs were broken, he was burned badly and had trouble breathing.

Raven let a few tears fall.

"Hey, hey now don't cry" Beast Boy pleaded coming from behind her and brushing the tears away at the same time giving her a gentle squeeze.

Jinx and Kid Flash came next.

"Has anything changed?" Kid asked quietly.

Raven silently shook her head no.

"Actually" Cyborg said coming from inside the med bay and scaring all of them pretty badly "There _is _some change, Angel and Kelly are both awake, Robin and Starfire are currently with Angel and Kelly would like to see you both"

As Jinx and Kid Flash nodded, three things happened at once.

One: They all began walking towards the med-bay.

Two: Raven felt a horrible pain in her head, so much she let out a yell, and as Beast Boy asked sharply

"What's wrong Rae?"

The beeping started.

All the machines connected to Matt were beeping and flashing, his heart monitor appeared to have gone wild, all of them ran inside the med-bay and as Cyborg worked over Matt he shouted to an anguished Raven and Beast Boy

"He's having a heart attack!" and as he continued working something dawned on him, something terrible, so terrible in fact he didn't dare say it aloud in case Raven or Beast Boy heard so he merely whispered under his breath

"This is no low-degree heart attack..."

**A/N. Yes, the chapter ends here. For those of you who know me already from "Hidden" you know just how I LOVE dramatic endings for those of you who DIDN'T know me well now you know- also- just because I decided I've been cruel for too long with you guys already I have a special treat for y'all guys "Hidden" fans- the sequel "Cross My Heart and Hope You Die" is HERE!!! Yay!**

**Check it out!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	20. Severe

**A/N: So, we were left at the part where Matt's dying huh? 'evil grin' sorry but I had to have a cliffhanger at somepoint in this story I've just noticed this plot is really boring don't you think?**

**Any suggestions as to how make it more interesting?**

**All of them will be taken into consideration don't worry!**

**So enjoy!**

**Review as always!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Matt continued thrashing wildly on the bed.

Cyborged charged him again and again and finally he was still.

His heart beat still wasn't normal- still accelerated but it was slowing down gradually.

Cyborg let out an internal sigh of relief.

"That was close" he muttered in an almost inaudible whisper.

"What went wrong?" Raven questioned. Tear tracks were drying on her face.

"I don't know" Cyborg replied "But that sure was serious"

"Cyborg" Bee came inside looking worried "Look, I don't want to alarm either of you but I think we should call an ambulance for Matt"

"Why?" Cyborg asked suspiciously.

"I don't know" Bee said uncomfortably "It might just be my imagination but I-I"

"Yes?" Raven said impatiently.

"I-I think he looks paler" Bee said softly.

This didn't make any sense to Raven but it apaparently rung a bell in Cyborg's brain because he immediately went back inside and began checking Matt.

Indeed, Raven thought _'He looks plaer' _

Cyborg came out about five minutes later looking grave.

"What? What's wrong with him?" Raven asked reading Cyborg's eyes, terror rising again.

"Bee's right, call an ambulance" he answered simply.

"But- why? What's wrong? Can't you tell me?" Raven demanded.

Cyborg silently shook his head.

"Why not?2 Raven said.

"Look Raven I don't know okay I just don't know! I don't have the proper equipment here to see what's wrong with him, let alone treat him we must go get a more proffessional help that will be able to tell us what's wrong with him!"Cyborg said sharply

Raven, taken aback by Cyborg's suddenly angry outburst quickly went and got the phone.

Low, so low that Raven couldn't possibly overhear Cyborg added to Bee

"I don't know why, Bee but this is serious" He said.

"How serious?" she asked quietly in turn.

"_Too _serious, too delicate" he answered then after a sigh added "His vitals are dropping"

Bee stiffled a gasp of horror.

The ambulance came barely 4 min. later...

"I'm sorry- only two passengers per ambulance allowed" the doctor said.

"You guys go" Robin said to Raven and Beast Boy, they nodded and got on, the other titans followed in Cyborg's T-Car, Robin's R-Cycle and the titans various other vehicles.

_At the hospital..._

The doctor came out and addressed Raven and Beast Boy.

"The boy is in a critical condition but I'll daresay he'll pull through just as long as his blood pressure doesn't drop, but he's lost so much blood he'll need a blood transfusion anyways- plus his platelets are dangerously low"

"What can we do to help him?" Raven asked, she was holding Beast Boy's hands tightly in her own.

"Well, you could donate the blood and platelets and we'll see how his body reacts" The doctor said.

"What's his blood type?" Raven asked.

"A-negative" the doctor informed her.

Raven sighed with relief, that was HER blood type as well.

Beast Boy however, looked uncomfortable.

"Look Rae- I can't donate blood- my blood has animal DNA on it- it could be very harmful to Matt" he told her.

"But he's your son!" Raven exclaimed "He has your blood!"

"Partially yes but obviously my blood in his body is not dominant otherwise he'd look more like Jade or at least he'd be able to change shape like Amethyst or Emerald- no there's not enough of my blood in his system and any transfusion of my blood to his body could result in more damage rather than good" Beast Boy said in a monotone worthy of Raven.

"But he's blonde because of you!" Raven said.

Beast Boy smiled weakly at her.

"Exactly" he said "You see? There's no animal blood in him hence why no part of him is green- he's all I was when I was a normal boy- he inherited all the normal cells that remained in my body after my mutation" Beast Boy said.

Raven bit her lower lip.

"I'll give him some of my blood" she finally replied to the doctor who nodded and led her through another door.

Beast Boy was left alone in the waiting room feeling completely and utterly stupid and useless- it was a great pain for him not being able to be of any use for his injured son.

fifteen minutes later Raven was coming out and even though she had a band-aid in her arm which said she HAD donated blood she was looking extremely pale and worried.

"Rae what's up?" Beast Boy asked quietly embracing her.

"It's- it's" Raven swallowed hard "it's M-M-Matt- he- he- he had a- a heart a- attack" she stammered.

Beast Boy's heart sank.

"Is he okay?" Beast Boy asked in a barely audible whisper.

Raven shook her head.

"He can't be dead!" Beast Boy exclaimed now too loudly.

"He isn't- yet. Beast Boy he's in a severe condition- his defenses are down to zero. If he should come across even the most insignificant flu could kill him." Raven said.

Beast Boy had to choke back the bile that rose in his throat then- his entire world had come crashing down at his feet in just a matter of hours...

**A/N: Okay- that's the chapter for today.**

**Please remember to review,**

**I urge you to forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes you could see,**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	21. Mind Manipulation

**A/N: Yep I'm back- so sorry I haven't updated but first I injured my hands so I couldn't write for a couple of days because of that- my hands were all covered in bandages anyway and then for the last two days even though I could use my hands once again my family has been busy- my parents decided they wanted to take a tour throughout all our country and I haven't been allowed near a computer.**

**But what matters is I'm back.**

**So enjoy the chapter, remember to review.**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

**BTW: Merry Christmas for everyone and a Happy New Year!**

One week had gone by since that fatal day.

Still no change.

Matt was currently in a comma with no signs of healing or of waking up, ocassionally his state would vary when he had a couple of heart attacks but apart those frightful moments his condition stayed the same.

Amethyst, Emerald, Jade, Serena, Ruby and Sapphire were sick with worry.

Amy had tried curing Matt using her powers but had failed as Raven had.

_Meanwhile with Lilith..._

Lilith was enjoying a glass of lemonade as she watched the big screen- the fools didn't even know they were being watched! She laughed gleefully and her companion- the dragon Scorpious echoed her laughter.

Through the screen she saw the titans and the kids going or trying to at least through an everyday life.

What they didn't notice and she did was that even in the coma Matt's eyes twitched ever so lightly as if he were still in pain.

She then moved to a crystal ball nearby which was teh inside of Matt's mind- the reason magic couldn't heal him was that dark magic itself procured from the future Slade ws what Lilith had used to put Matt through a comma.

Inside the crystal ball a mini-version of Matt appeared.

Lilith laughed and threw a tongue of flame into the ball- the ball itself wasn't damaged one bit but the mini version of Matt inside the ball cried out in agony and the real-life Matt's closed eyes twitched in the expression of pain again.

_Matt's POV:_

I screamed with all my might.

The fire! Somebody put out the fire! It seemed as if all of me were burning up- like the fire ran all the way through my veins, my bones my everything! I couldn't see, everytime I opened my eyes there was a bright light, the brightest I have ever seen that burned my eyes and I had to close them again, I ran, stumbled, got up and ran again and fell down once more in vain trying to blindly escape the fire. I screamed for my mom and dad, for them to help me, to put the fire out but they didn't seem to be near me and since I couldn't open my eyes I couldn't be sure at all where were they.

After the fire had burned savagely for what seemed hours to me a cool, merciful breeze seemed to reach me.

I sighed contently and layed down to rest just for a few minutes.

The breeze came again and I smiled wider enjoying the sensation on my body.

It was getting colder know, I frowned just a little but never mind- I would take it so long as the fire was out.

Colder now. Uncomfortably so, my frown deepened.

Chilly now, I started trembling, I still can't see, I curl into a ball to give myself some body heat.

Even colder- frostier now, my teeth start chattering I can't get warmed up, I can't even get up, I roll blindly on the spot all around me the ground is cold, dead cold, ice-cold- it feels like snow- but it isn't snow- much colder than snow.

_End of POV- back to Lilith:_

Lilith smiled and continued dumping ice into the crystal ball- the ice melted as soon as it touched the ball and it hit Matt a thousand times stronger, Matt's real-life body began to shiver lightly, the shiver turned to trembling and the trembling to violent spasms- he was having another heart attack...

**A/N: I know it's kindda short- indeed it is the shortest chapter I have ever written but I wanted you readers to know the essentials of what's hapenning.**

**Number 1: Lilith is causing Matt's comma.**

**Number 2: What exactly is going on in Matt's head**

**Number 3: The reactions of his body of what goes on in his head**

**I hope you noticed all, I promise to try and update faster this week.**

**Please remember to review, forgive any spelling mistakes I might have which reminds me**

**EDITOR NEEDED**

**In my case having an editor is totally unavoidable so if any of you guys are interested PM me, tell me if you've done it before and the likes and I'll PM you back okay?**

**I hope everyone had a nice christams and a happy new year,**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	22. Worries

**A/N: I'm so sorry I've been out for a long while its that school's begun and I've been having homework like crazy! Anyway I hope I'll be able to write more often from now on,**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Raven was panicking. Exactly that, panicking.

She'd searched everywhere, trying to maintain the calm or trying to control the now-tightly-knotted knot in her stomach.

She hadn't told the titans not even Beast Boy yet about the frightening and inexplainable dissapearance of Amethyst.

For Amy was nowhere near the tower or the island as a matter of fact and since she'd left no note Raven had no clue where her future daughter was.

She was beginning to feel like a total good-for-nothing,

_'First Matt got injured' _she thought sadly _'Now Amy dissapears, who will I loose next? Beast Boy?'_

She sighed as she searched for the umpteenth time the entire tower with her powers...Nothing. No sign of Amethyst anywhere.

Raven decided that it was time to tell Beast Boy and the others.

She slowly entered the living room, Robin and Starfire were suddled in a couch and their future kids were eyeing them with expressions of disgust, all except Angel who was just entering the room from the bathroom her eyes puffy and red, it had been obvious she'd been crying.

Raven took a deep breath and said as loud as she could muster

"Guys...we have a problem"

Various pairs of eyes turned to her.

"What is it?" Robin demanded.

"A-Amethyst- is- g-gone" Raven croaked, tears threatening to fall.

"WHAT!!!" they all exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Robin demaded "100 percent sure?"

Raven nodded,

"I'm positive," she said "I searched everywhere both with my powers and manually."

"But would she leave...because of her own free will, or because she was kidnapped?" Emerald spoke the thoughts of everyone in the room at the moment.

"We can't be sure until we investigate further into the case." Robin said firmly "Titans GO!"

The titans searched everywhere, asked everybody but nothing- Amethyst was nowhere to be seen.

"No," Emerald said after a while "I know my sister, there's no sign of a struggle and she's been most upset by Matt's mishap- wherever she is, of one thing I am sure- she wants revenge"

The titans looked slightly worried after she said this.

"But she wouldn't- I mean- she know's that's dangerous doesn't she?" Raven asked feeling slightly sick.

"Knowing Amy..." Emerald said but thought better of it and didn't finish her sentence. Instead she said "We have to go NOW!"

Needing no more words the titans left in a hurry...

_Meanwhile (with Amy)...._

She was so close, _so close, _of revenge. She could practically taste it.

"Don't worry bro," she said softly "I'll make her pay for what she did to you."

_Meanwhile (with Lilith)..._

Lilith was currently celebrating her victory with her companion. Now she had to plan a way to ambush the other kids.

"Perhaps you might lead them into a trap?" Her dragon companion said.

"Perhaps...." Lilith allowed "But what kind of trap?" she wondered aloud.

No answer.

Lilith suddenly turned, her eye having caught some movement coming from the shadows.

She lighted the corner- nothing.

"Who's there?" She called out "Show yourself, I demand or I shall kill you!"

"Perhaps some dumb animal" her comapnion allowed.

"Perhaps" Lilith's eyes narrowed, she didn't think it was an animal.

Her eyes continued to search the place.

Suddenly, her eyes detected movement again, she shot a tongue of flame on that direction

"Jeeze stop being so paranoid!" Her companion complained.

Lilith's eyes remained narrowed, she had begun to suspect they were being watched...

_With Amethyst..._

Amethyst clutched the rock door that formed the cave's entrance breathing heavily.

She had _ALMOST _been discovered!

She gritted her teeth, NOTHING was going to stop her from taking her vengeance but in order to manage it she musn't make careless mistakes and get caught.

_Back to the Titans..._

After searching nearly all of Jump City Raven was getting desperate, her daughter was nowhere, NOWHERE to be seen!

Beast Boy did his best to comfort her and so did everyone else.

"Stop!" Emerald said after a while more of searching, the titans looked at her curiously.

"We have to stop this" she said "I don't know where my sister is, what I DO know is that she wants and is probably already planning revenge which means she most likely is somewhere near Lilith- we have to figure out where Lilith is."

Robin agreed with her but how to locate Lilith was still a mystery.

"We should- like- I don't know- wait for a catastrophe or something?" Beast Boy said uncertainly.

"I'm not sure she'd risk it" Raven said quietly.

"What I AM sure though," Jade said quietly "Is that she's already got Matt- she'll be aiming for one of us next."

"No!" Raven cried clutching Sapphire, her youngest daughter.

"Yes" Kelly agreed with her "Which means..."

"Lilith is not far away from here and thus, Amethyst is also near" Victor concluded.

"We can't be sure" Jesse said thoughtfully "I doubt that Lilith will want to attack when we're currently being so well-protected. In my opinion she's away, scheming how to get one of us when you Titans have let your guard down"

"So we'll have to be careful NOT to let our guard down" Cyborg said gravely.

"This is becoming too crazy" Raven said "Your parents sent you guys here to make sure nothing happened to you! And now you're in worse danger than if you were in the future"

"Of course not" Jade replied quietly "Mom, you've done a wonderful job, trust me, had we stayed in the future we'd all be dead by now" the other kids nodded as well.

The titans looked at each other, each expression of every titan doubting if that was indeed true.

**A/N: And that's it folks, like I said, sorry I've been out so long I hope the chapter's good enough, hopefully I'll post a new chapter by next weekend,**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	23. The Plan Begins

**A/N: And I'm back folks,**

**See how you like this chapter.**

**Remember to read and review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

For the next couple of days, the titans had the children stay safely inside.

For children like Jade and Luke this was worse than hell.

"But it's so, so HOT in here." Jade whined for the umpteenth time that day.

"And so, so _boring!" _Luke said as well.

"Look at all that fresh grass! Oh, and the breeze! Man, this is worse than prison!" Jade said pulling at strands of her hair.

"I'm going insane here, stuck with YOU!" Kelly moaned, referring, as always, to her brother Luke.

The titans had long just decided to ignore the whiny kids, knowing there was nothing that they could do to make them feel better except let them go outdoors which was currently too risky.

Meanwhile, the search for Amethyst continued, but so far they had as much as they'd started with: Nothing.

Cyborg had also tried various, yet unsuccesful, medical treatments to wake up Matt.

Raven and Robin were trying to locate either Lilith or her dragon companion but so far the girl seemed to have disappeared from the Earth.

"Can't you communicate with Amy telepathically or something?" Raven asked Emerald desperately.

Emerald looked at her shocked.

"I could... sure. There's just one little problem, she's blocking me. I tried that already. Whatever she's doing , I don't think she wants anyone to know about it, not even us." Emerald said "_Especially _not us." she added.

"Darn it!" Beast Boy protested "Why'd that girl have to make it so damn difficult!"

"Because she's Amy" Jade sighed dejectedly "She's ALWAYS more complicated than she should be."

"Sounds a lot like me." said Raven wih a wry smile.

"Like mother, like daughter" Cyborg joked.

"Okay guys, but this is serious." Robin said firmly "Where else could either of those girls be?"

"Well... we know Lilith'll try and attack one of us next right?" said Angel real quietly, she was pale as usual, she hadn't eaten or spoken very much since Matt's attack.

"Yeah..." Beast Boy replied uncertainly. He couldn't see what Angel was trying to get at.

"But she's no idiot, she knows you guys are keeping a close watch on us, as of now, and she won't attempt another attack until she's convinced you won't be able to stop her, she'll remain hidden until then."

"So... what do you suggest?" asked Speedy.

"Simple." said Angel "Create a false scene. Let us get away from the T tower on the pretense we've been in a fight with you guys. Let her think we're unprotected and then attack her, I'm sure as soon as Lilith has resurfaced, so will Amy."

Robin nodded.

"Clever plan." he told his future daughter proudly.

"Learned from you." she answered dryly.

Robin ruffled her hair gently.

"That's my girl." he told her softly, then added "Don't worry, we'll make him better soon."

Angel managed to give Robin a weak smile. It had been impossible to keep her crush for the Logan boy a secret from her father's observant eye.

After much discussion, after a lot of planning, of going carefully throughout their plans the titans decided to act.

It was a sunny, June 14th, perfect for going to the park.

Jade and Luke both grabbed skateboards that had once belonged to Robin and Kid Flash (when they were little boys) and dashed outside followed by all the other children, all laughing merrily and the titans waved them good-bye at the door.

They immediately closed it after them and hurried to the nearest computer where they watched their kids go away.

The plan was on...

* * *

**With Lilith...**

Lilith was laughing cruelly.

"Oh, Marcus buddy we've got it easy here!" she snorted with laughter, on her screen she watched the titan kids walk away all chattering merrily.

"Poor kids, they don't know what's waiting for them!" she cried.

"Those titans aren't o smart now are they?" Marcus the Dragon remarked.

"Meaning...?" Lilith waited for an explanation.

"What I mean is that not even a month has passed since we attacked that other kid and they're already letting their guard down...don't you think that's...odd?"

"So? They're obviously not brilliant are they?" Lilith asked, not quite seeing what her partner was worried about.

"It might be that." Marcus the Dragon allowed "But even so, don't you think it might be a trap?"

"You actually-!" Lilith began furiously but then she seemed to change what she was saying " Might be right" she ended thoughtfully.

"I think it would be safer if we spied them first" Marcus the Dragon replied "That way we'll know what this is all about."

"Good plan" Lilith nodded in approval.

She got out the crystal ball, the one she was using to torment Matt and commanded it

"Show me those pesky titan children!"

Immediately the ball's interior began to change, it looked like a mass of swirling colors.

Finally, the image cleared and in it, the titan children were focused.

"I can't believe them- they treat us as if we were babies!" Jade was saying, she sure looked angry.

"I know!" Luke exclaimed indignantly "They treat us like we were infants and couldn't defend ourselves!"

"Normally I'd never agree with you Jade but this was too much!" Emerald said.

"Of course! Can you believe them?" Kelly replied.

"This'll show them we cna take careof ourselves perfectly well." Jade said.

The scene vanished.

"So..." Lilith said gleefully "The titan kids have fought with their parents. Nice, wouldn't you agree? Oh, that just makes my work easier!"

"True." Her companion agreed "It was easy before but now? Now it'll be like eating a piece of cake!"

And both of them cackled madly...

**A/N: That's it fans, I hope you liked it. Sorry for the LONG wait for the update. Some of you guys are reading my "Hidden" series and, well, let's just say that the sequel has consumed most of my time and energy and, well, I am sortta coming down with an author's block with this story.**

**Suggestions would be very welcomed,**

**Please review! No flames!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

**PS. Plz forgive any grammar/ spelling mistakes you find.**


	24. The Plan Works

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! I gotta say this chapter seemed impossible, therefore I thank "cirra" very much. If not for your suggestion, there might not have been a chapter at all.**

**Enjoy the chapter! Remember to review at the end!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

* * *

**With Lilith...**

"We must go now, this is our opportunity to catch them!" she said.

Her companion only nodded.

"This'll be easier than I thought it would be..." Lilith said softly, dangerously.

Then they both left.

* * *

**With Amethyst...**

Amethyst who was spying on them had heard and seen everything.

With dread she realized something.

_'She's going for them!' _she thought _'I MUST do something to stop her'_

And she quickly transported herself to the park where her friends and siblings were.

* * *

**With the kids...**

"Whohoo!" Jade yelled as she went from one end of the ramp to the other with her skateboard.

"Oh yeah!" Luke said, joining in.

Emerald had taken quiet Serena to play at the swings.

She gave a quick, worried glance at her sister.

"Guys, not too high!" she warned.

"Gosh Em, now you're starting to sound like mom!" Jade said.

"I'm not." Emerald said angrily with her arms crossed.

"Actually, you are Em, just a little but, you are acting like Mom right now." Ruby said while laying lazily in the green grass gazing at the clouds.

Emerald chose to ignore her sister's comment.

"Look at this!" Luke yelled as he soared in the air spinning dangerously.

"Luke, careful, we don't want you to get hurt." Emerald said patiently.

"Let him." Kelly said with a smirk, she was sitting on the ground watching Emerald push Serena in the swings.

"You serious?" Emerald exclaimed "You want your little brotehr to get hurt?"

Kelly shrugged.

"I couldn't care less, it's his problem, you've warned him."

"No, Kelly! Don't say that!" the twins, Hannah and Haley cried indignant.

"I say he's not getting hurt." Haley sid, pointing her hand that glowed pink in her brother's direction while frowning at her older sister.

Kelly sighed.

"Aww, now there's no way he could break a leg!" she whined.

Emerald shook her head smiling, Kelly and Luke would just never get along...

* * *

**With Amethyst...**

Amethyst was running.

Running as fast as her legs allowed it toward the park where she could already see her siblings.

She had to warn them, she had to-

"EM, LOOK OUT!" She screamed.

Emerald looked up just in time to see a huge, dark _something _falling towards her.

Wasting no time, she scooped up her sister Serena and encased herself and the girl in a shield.

Just on time.

The bomb exploded.

Thank god the other children were too far from the swings (on the skating ramp) to be hurt by the bomb, they all just got covered in smoke and the ashes left from the bomb.

The only exception was Kelly, who had been talking to Emerald and was close by, she appeared to be unconcious.

"Kelly!" Hannah cried.

"Kells!" Haley exclaimed.

But there was no time for more than that for poor Kelly.

From nowhere, Lilith and her dragon friend appeared.

The kids all tensed up and prepared to fight.

"I've got you now." Lilith said, her eyes gleaming with triumph at the sight of her (apparently) indefensive prey.

"Or rather," Emerald said smiling pleasantly "We've got YOU!"

Out of nowhere burst the titans.

Lilith barely had time to gasp before she fell backwards, encased in a ball of black energy, courtesy of Raven.

Her dragon companion began throwing flames everywhere but Beast Boy, who had turned into a T- Rex quickly took him down.

Lilith finally freed herself of Raven's powers, only to battle with both Robin and Cyborg.

The dragon soon shook Beats Boy off, Bee began shooting sting rays at him, the dragon roared in pain.

Jinx began siding with Bee, the two of them making a double attack on the dragon.

The dragon shot a flame of green fire at them, they quickly ducked, unharmed but also leaving the dragon free.

Kid Flash then began to run, forming a circle around the dragon's enormous body, the velocity of his running quickly began to suffocate the dragon, because the tornado that had been formed around him by Kid Flash, was taking all oxygen from it, the dragon was choking, soon, it fell, unconcious to the floor.

Lilith manged to take down Robin and Cyborg and running to her dragon companion, took something out of her pocket.

She threw the object on the ground.

No sooner had the object come in contact with the ground when a dense cloud of smoke covered the whole area.

When the smoke finally cleared, they, Lilith and her dragon companion, were gone.

Behind them they had left a small, crystall ball, showing nothing at all.

Lilith did not know it, but she had made her worst mistake of all. The plan had worked.

**A/N: Well, and this is where I decide to stop. Sorry I'm taking so long to update, I'm just very busy with my other stories.**

**Hope this chapter was worth the wait though,**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	25. Aftermath

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for having patience with my slow updating and all, I've been sick and that combined with the hue amount of homework load has made it impossible to update so far,well, I hope you're enjoying the story so far...**

**Remember to review, as always!**

**Enjoy!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

"Amethyst!" The titans all cried in unison and rushed to meet her.

Her siblings were already there, hugging her tightly.

They finally released her and she then began hugging her friends.

Raven and Beast Boy, relieved at having found their lost, future-daughter, hugged her as well.

As she hugged the twelve-year old girl tightly to her,Raven added to her daughter in an undertone

"Never, EVER do that to me again, young lady!"

"Alright mom, I won't." Amethyst said, looking sheepish.

"Hey guys, what's this?" Jade called, while picking up a strange looking object- it was sphere-shaped.

"Here, don't handle the thing, it could be dangerous, give it to me, let me have a look at it," Cyborg said.

Suddenly, there was a blood curdling scream.

"KELLY!" the combined voices of the West twins exclaimed.

Everyone's attention turned to the unconcious form of Kelly West on the floor.

Jinx and Kid Flash rushed to their future daughter. Kid Flash picked her up.

"Oh my God, Kelly. What happened?" Jinx asked.

"Kelly got hit by Lilith's bomb." Emerald said "I saw it but couldn't prevent it. She was too far away from me and I had to protect Serena, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault, you did everything you could, dear." Starfire said, patting Emerald consolingly.

Kid Flash groaned and set Kelly carefully on the floor again, she seemed to be bleeding a little. She had stained his yellow suit a deep crimson red.

"No!" Jinx cried, throwing herself beside her daughter, "No!"

Raven knelt beside her and examined Kelly's burnt and bruised body.

"She's okay." Raven said finally "She's just unconcious from the blow. She should wake up in a couple of hours, but it's probably best if we monitor her, c'mon we need to take her to the med-bay. I'll be able to cure her wounds properly there."

The titans carefully carried Kelly back to the T - tower and, once inside, carried Kelly into the med-bay.

There, Raven began to cure Kelly's many wounds.

The cuts and bruises she easily dealt with.

After that was done Raven told all of the titans that it was best to let Kelly rest.

The titans agreed and walked outside the med-bay leaving Kelly to rest...

* * *

_Later on..._

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Jinx asked Kid Flash anxiously peering at her daughter through the med-bay's window "It's been almost 3 hours!"

"Of course she will, she just needs her rest." Kid Flash attempted to console poor Jinx.

"Oh, God I hope she's okay, her parents sent her here to be safe with us and now look at how she is!" Jinx sobbed.

As if on cue to her future mother's anxiety, Kelly stirred. Jinx and Kid Flash rushed inside.

"You feeling okay, honey?" Jinx asked her daughter, worried.

"'M fine mom," Kelly murmured weakly.

"I'll go get Raven and Cyborg." Kid Flash said quietly, Jinx nodded in agreement.

"Go." she said to him.

Kid Flash gave her a brief nod and rushed outside the room.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Raven asked Kelly.

"I'm fine." said Kelly quietly and with a weak smile. She was propped up on the pillows, looking perhaps a bit paler than usual but otherwise unharmed.

Her siblings were all relieved, Luke was perhaps paler and quieter than usual.

"Funny" Hannah commented "It's been almost 15 min. since Kelly and Luke have been in the same room and they haven't fought about anything, let's just hope it stays that way."

"Yeah" Haley agreed "Normally you guys would've quarreled about 10 min. ago over anything..."

"Don't push it girls," Luke said softly and with a smile "This little truce might not go on for a long time from now..."

"I'm certainly hoping it won't." Kelly said with a weak smile "Luke's much less dumb when he's actually retorting."

"I certainly hope the truce DOES last." Kid Flash muttered to Jinx, sick of all their future children's bickering.

Jinx could only nod.

"Don't scare me-us, like that again." Luke said angrily.

Kelly laughed.

"Scared, were you, brother dear?" she asked him.

"I-I wasn't scared- think of mom and dad, you idiot! What would they have done to_ me_ if you'd died!" Luke said, blushing madly.

"Uh-huh, sure bro, that was it." Kelly said, rolling her eyes.

"It was!" Luke insisted.

"Guys, drop it!" Kid Flash ordered. His head was beginning to hurt again becauseo f his future children's constant, nonstop, bickering.

His future children fell silent.

"Ooh...nice strict and commanding voice!" Jinx purred into his ear. "I like it, makes you sound really, _in command._" she said while playing with the buttons of his shirt.

He blushed and gently took her hands away from his chest.

"_Later_." he breathed out at her as she made an attempt to grab his shirt again. It took all of his willpower to moan aloud.

Jinx giggled.

_"Okay" _she whispered seductively, at this Kid Flash could not supress it and let out a small moan.

"Urgh! Mom, dad! If you guys have to _it, _go to your bedroom!" Jet complained.

"WHAT?" Kid Flash sputtered, he and Jinx both blushed deeply, the kids giggled some more at their parent's embarrasement.

"Kelly, honey, you feeling okay?" Jinx asked in a sudden change of tone.

"Yeah, my head hurts a little, but otherwise I'm fine." Kelly said, giving her future mother a reassuring smile.

"Would you like me to go get you a glass of water?" Luke offered helpfully.

His siblings all stared at him in amazement. Even he, himself seemed surprised by the offer he'd just made.

"I can't believe it." Haley said "They've been fighting since they were a couple of years old, and now, all of a sudden- huh?"

"I know!" Hannah exclaimed "Incredible, right?"

"Oh no!" Jet wailed. "I always feared this day would come!"

His sisters looked at him weirdly.

"The end of the world!" Jet exclaimed in an are-you-dumb-or-what voice.

"Dra-MA-tic!" The twins chorused, rolling their eyes.

The titans all laughed.

"Thank a lot." Jet mumbled to his twin sisters, looking embarrased.

"Anyways, before Jet started all this drama-" Kelly said (her brother glared at her) "Luke made a very nice offer. Yes, please, bro, if you could get me a glass of water that would be really great."

"Okay." Luke said, giving her a weak smile, and he went to go get it.

The twins shot Kelly identical, quizzical looks.

Kelly laughed.

"Relax guys, it'll all be back to normal by tomorrow morning, I just suspect Luke got a big scare just now."

"You sure he won't need therapy after this?" Jet mumbled under his breath.

"No, I don't think he will." Haley told her brother.

Luke came back and handed Kelly her glass of water, he'd also, thoughtfully, brought her a packet of cookies.

"Thanks bro." Kelly said, surprised, taking the packet from her brother.

"On second thought..." Haley said worriedly "He just MIGHT need therapy..."

**A/N: And that is all fans! Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the delay in this chapter,**

**Remember to review,**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Check out my poll if you haven't already,**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	26. The Discovery

**A/N: And I'm back! Hope you liked last chapter and we are on to the next one,**

**Please remembero to review as always,**

**Hope you enjoy,**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

The titans were still rejoicing over Amethyst's reappearance. Still happy for Kelly's well being and still shocked by Luke's strange behavior. Only Cyborg was not. He was busy examining the object that had fallen to the ground on Lilith's escape.

The more he examined the object, the more shocked he became. The more he couldn't believe what he was seeing- what he was holding.

If his discovery was proved to be true then- then they were dealing with an enemy more powerful than they'd ever imagined. An enemy that was much more dangerous than all the villains they'd caught so far put together.

"It cannot be," Cyborg whispered, unable to believe his eyes "It really cannot be...no... something MUST be wrong... this can't be right!"

In the end though, he was forced to admit his calculations to be correct and his technology to be telling the truth.

So he went to find Robin to tell him about his most recent, shocking discovery.

"Robin," Cyborg told him in a low voice once he found him "We need to talk- it's urgent."

"What's up, Cyborg?" Robin asked worriedly.

"Not here," Cyborg shook his head "THEY could hear." he said, looking directly at the kids.

"Okay" Robin whispered and they set off silently together.

Once they'd reached a remotely secluded part of the tower Cyborg began telling Robin about his frightening discovery

"It seems that Lilith and Slade have started to play with dark magic now." Cyborg said gravely.

"What!" Robin exclaimed, alarmed.

"Yes" Cyborg repeated.

"A-are you sure? I-I mean- how?" Robin said, Cyborg could see he was troubled and nervous by this revelation.

"No idea." Cyborg replied glumly.

"Are you sure?" Robin anxiously asked "Can you think of none?"

Cyborg sighed.

"Well, my guess is that they've found some old, dark magic spellbook or something..."

"But where?" Robin asked.

Cyborg shrugged.

"No idea, but there must be some places where they still exist because Raven has tons of them."

"You don't think that they might have stolen them from her- do you?" Robin asked.

"It is possible" Cyborg said slowly.

"Because if that IS indeed the case..." Robin began slowly "Then-"

Cyborg understood now.

"Then there might be a way to revert Matt's spell! Right here! Right now! Raven would just have to look for the cure!" He exclaimed excited.

"Exactly" Robin said "We have to find out whether our theory is true as soon as possible- Cyborg- go and call Raven and the others."

"Right away!" Cyborg replied and turned to leave but then hesitated.

"What about the kids?" he asked quietly.

Robin shook his head.

"No." he said dryly "We're not completely sure of this theory and it might not work- it's best to not give them false hope."

"True" Cyborg said nodding.

Without another word, Cyborg left to go and find Raven.

About fifteen minutes later he came back, with Raven right behind him.

"What is it?" she asked worriedly "Cyborg only said it was of utmost importance that I should come- Robin what's going on?"

Robin briefly explained what they thought was happening.

At the end of his explanation, Raven looked throughly alarmed.

"But- is it possible?" she whispered terrified- the prophecy Seth had told her came rushing back into her mind- this couldn't mean-? Could it?

" I think it is highly possible." Cyborg said in response to her previous question "But just to be sure- check your spellbooks."

"I will" Raven said gravely and she marched off without another word.

Raven searched in all her spellbooks, in her newest ones, in her not-so-new ones, and in her oldet, ancient-est set of ones- nothing.

Just as she was about to give up looking for what she was supposed to be looking, something caught her a eye. A gleam that seemed to come out of nowhere, into the middle of the room, directed, not at her pile of books, but to an old chest drawer, located in the far end of her bedroom, dusty, one that she had forgotten for years now.

With a gasp she came running beside it.

Malchior's book.

She took it out with trembling hands.

"I can't believe it." she said in a terrified whisper.

Hands still trembling, she opened up the book and flipped through it's pages. Until she, unfortunately, found what Cyborg had feared she would.

"Oh my God," she said, her voice quivering, she was at the edge of beginning a hysteria and, coming from her, that's how bad the news was. Still, she couldn't seem to believe her eyes.

"This- this can't be"," she said over and over again, pacing in her room "It just can't."

But it was. And she had to accept it.

Raven took off running to go find Robin,

Once she found him and Cyborg she managed to gasp out

"I-it is. You were right Cyborg. It- it IS dark magic what's got him under his spell. Very _advanced_ dark magic." she said, her voice shook with her fear for her son's life.

Robin sighed.

"So Slade's started to play with magic now, has he?" he asked with a heavy sigh.

"What will we do?" Cyborg asked anxiously.

"Do you have a communicator that can help us talk to our future selves?" Robin asked.

"Yes." Cyborg said automatically.

"Then call them," Robin said with yet another sigh "This has grown too much for us to handle already. We need help."

**A/N: And that's it fans, thank you for sticking up with me and my story, sorry for the long, LONG wait, hope you liked the chapter!**

**Plz review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

**BTW: Merry X-mas! And Happy New Year!**


	27. This Is Serious

**A/N: Hey there fans! I'm back with another chapter for this story! Hope you had a wonderful X-Mas and Happy New Year,**

**Remember to review at the end plz!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

**PS: I haven't done this in a LONG time in this story...**

**Disclaimer: I'm still rounding up money to buy the Teen Titans but don't worry, at the rate I'm going it'll only take me about- I don't know- FOREVER to buy them.**

"Cyborg, did you get the communicator so that we can talk to our older selves?" Robin asked.

"Sure thing, boss" Cyborg replied. Robin rolled his eyes.

"VERY childish Cyborg." he muttered.

"We should get Raven as well- I'm going to need her magic to make this work." Cyborg said "Plus, shouldn't we tell Beast Boy and Starfire what's going on? You do realize they know nothing of this so far..."

"And they'll stay without knowing anything." Robin replied "We don't want to alarm the kids and they're not very good actors. If we tell them, they'll get worried and they'll show it- once again- it's not very good for the children- especially Matt's family."

"Robin's right." Raven said, coming from behind and making the two boys jump.

"Raven!" Cyborg gasped "You startled us- was just about to go get you."

"No need for that now." Raven said monotously.

Wordlessly, she began to concentrate really hard on Cyborg's communicator until she was able to form a black mantra around it. The screen immediately turned blue.

"It's working!" Cybrog said excitedly "It's working!"

Raven lost concentration and the mantra broke. The communicator fell to the floor, it's screen no longer blue.

Raven sighed, frustrated.

"Come on Raven, try again!" Cyborg encouraged her "You can do it!"

"Not with all the noise you two are making I won't be able to!" Raven snapped.

"Oh...sorry," Cyborg siad quietly.

Raven sighed again.

"Look Cy, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, just, you and Robin keep it quiet please- okay?"

"Sure," Cyborg said.

Raven sighed, closed her eyes and began to chant

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" she did this like 4 times and the communicator became surrounded once more by black energy, the screen turned blue once again.

"It's working!" Cyborg whispered to Robin who only nodded.

Raven sighed and kept up her concentration despite the interruption.

After some minutes, strange noises began to be heard, coming rom the device.

Robin snatched it and said

"Hello? Hello? Can anybody hear me?"

There were some strange noises on the other end of the line.

"Someone's trying to communicate back" Raven said, trying hard not to break the connection. They were so close, so very damn close...

She couldn't hold it much longer, she was going to loose it and she knew it.

Then, out of nowhere, she felt the force decrease, as if somebody was helping her. Raven glanced around but of course, there was no one there who could do that kind of magic excpet her.

Except her...

That's when it clicked in Raven's mind. Her future self must be helping her maintain the connection on the other side of the communicator.

Together, she and her future self managed to maintain the connection going.

"Hello?" Robin asked again.

"Yes?" Nightwing's deep voice answered them.

Yes! It was working!

"Hi," Robin said again "Listen, how are you guys doing? Busy much?"

"We're fine." Nightwing replied "Tired and yes, very busy but we're fine, how are the kids?"

"For the most part- okay." Robin said carefully.

"For the most part?" They heard older Raven say sharply "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Um...that's kindda what we're calling you for, guys, we need help. Urgently." Cyborg said.

"Why?" They heard Nightwing say sharply.

"Something's happened- there's been an- an accident but it's best if you see it for yourselves..." Robin said, choosing his words carefully so as to not alarm them before necessary.

"Alright" Nightwing answered, "We'll arrange to go there, but give us a day or two to get ready okay?"

"Fine by me," Robin said.

"Guys, hurry up and say good bye" Raven panted "Keeping this thing's connection is wearing me out!"

"We have to go, bye!" Robin said quickly.

With a huff, Raven dropped the device to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Cyborg asked her, concerned.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine it's just- I'll need a few moments to get all my energy back- that device took most of it away," Raven said.

"Rest," Robin commanded her, then he sighed.

"What will you do now, Robin?" Raven asked him.

"I guess there's no point in concealing how grave the situation is rom Star and Beast Boy anymore, or the kids." Robin said "So I'll goand tell them now I guess- no!" Robin said firmly, when Raven attempted to sit up and go with him.

"What? I want to be with you and them when they found out" Raven reproached.

"No, _you_ need to rest" He told her, placing a hand on her chest and pressing down gently to keep her from getting up again "You'll need all the energy you can get Rae, if we're to defeat these phsyco's, you need to rest."

Raven remained where she was, shocked.

"You've never called me 'Rae' before" she said, her eyebrows narrowing, in suspicion "What's up Robin? Whats going on?"

"We're dealing with an enemy so powerful Raven" Robin said with a sigh "That I don't even know anymore if we'll be able to make it- they're tampering with the past, present, and future Raven and that's dangerous."

"We knw that already" She said cautiously, she was sure there was more to this than what Robin had told her.

"Yeah Raven, but I just never imagined it'd be this serious, something maybe even we can't handle..." he whispered.

There it was. Raven's eyes widened in shock at what she had just seen. She could not believe it. Robin, the fearless titan leader, fearless sidekick of Batman for so many years, was afraid, and he was letting her know that she was afraid.

Just knowing that Robin was frightened made her frightened too.

What if things didn't work out? What would happen to them then?

**A/N: That's it guys, I'm very sorry for the beginning author's note, it's horribly out of date- I began writing this the last week of Dec. can you believe that? Sorry...I blame it on a horrible case of author's block.**

**Anyways,**

**I hope you enjoyed that, review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	28. Help Arrives

**A/N: Hey guys, again I am so sorry for the lack of updates, I realize now that I've sortta neglected this story but I'll try to update more often,**

**With that said, thanks for all those who review,**

**Reviews make my day!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

The titans waited anxiously over the next few days to hear from their future selves. They were all very tense, wondering just how much their present circumstances could affect their future.

Even the kids were tense, watching their younger parents's concern and at the same time worrying for themselves. Trying to help but not knowing how to do so.

"I'm scared Beast Boy," Raven told him, an afternoon in a really small voice.

"Scared for what ,babe?" he asked her, squeezing her shoulder (even though he knew, perfectly well, what she was afraid of.)

"What if something changes? What if something goes wrong? We could end up getting killed- or our children!" she exclaimed.

"Shh...shhh hush Rae, don't say that, don't say it, everything's going to be alright- you know that as well as I do." Beast Boy comforted her.

"I love you Beast Boy- and I don0t want that to EVER change!" she cried, hugging him tightly.

"I loveyou too Rae" Beast Boy said softly while tenderly caressing her back, holding her close to him "I love you too and nothing'll sepparate us- I promise."

Raven sighed, worried.

It was a promise which she could only hope they would be able to keep.

3 days went without much change, except for Matt having another heart attack, everything went by pretty much the same, one could even call it boring, if it weren't for the terrible fear eating away in the stomachs of titans and children alike.

Finally, and to everyone's relief, the much awaited news came in.

Their older selves were to come within 3 or 4 hours time.

"I hope they'll be able to help us," Raven said to Beast Boy.

"'Course they will, love, they're much more experienced than we are, they've been fighting this for years now, and we haven't even begun-yet." Beast Boy said.

Raven shivered.

"It scares me to think how very soon we'llbe battling these jerks- and I'm really sorry about the whole Terra thing Beaast Boy-" she said.

"Don't be," Beast Boy said, holding up his hand to silence her "It honestly doesn't matter any more, love"

"Are yo.u sure?" Raven asked him "Because I know how much you love her..."

"Lov_ed_ her Rae. _Loved_. Times change and that's in the past now- I love YOU now." Beast Boy said.

Raven realized that she was holding back tears and she found that weird, now that she thought about it, she out to be having her period soon, so she should be feeling a little emotional- right?

Her eyes widened as she realized something.

But she couldn't be- no...

She had to make sure to check that night. Meanwhile, why worry Beast Boy and the others over some silly fears? They had enough to worry about as of now.

**1 hour later...**

Raven and the others were getting anxious, waiting, not really knowing what to do.

Raven however, had more things to worry now. She had checked her calendar and she'd just realized that her period was 6 days late. She was very nervous about that, however kept telling herself that it was just the nerves which were driving her crazy.

Suddenly, there was a big, white flash just outside the T tower.

"They're here!" Cyborg yelled.

_'Oh, thank God' _Raven thought, relieved. Finally someone to lift some weight off her shoulders. Someone who actually knew what they were doing. Someone who could help.

Into view came all of the older titans, looking tired but pleased to see them.

"Welcome," Nightwing said "We're really glad you could come here..."

"What is it Robin?" Nightwing asked wearily "What's happened?"

"Don't you know already?" Cyborg asked, strangely "Aren't you our future selves? Haven't you been through this already?¨

Nightwing shook his head.

"We alter time and space when we time-travel." he said "So even though the future you saw IS our future, it might not be exactly yours, too. It might change. Though it should remain the same for the most part- unless there is a major screw up."

This troubled most of the younger titans.

"So...what's happened that you need our help?" Older Cyborg asked.

"Well..." Robin began, uncomfortably "Please don't freak out but...there's been- trouble."

"What sort of 'trouble'?" Nightwing asked suspiciously.

"Lilith kindda- followed us here." Beast Boy said.

Their older selves gasped, horrified.

"No!" Older Starfire said.

"Unfortunatedly, yes." Raven said with a sigh.

"And then what? What happened?" Nightwing asked sharply, concern in his voice.

"Well..." Robin said, looking guilty and ashamed.

"Look, just get on with it, we'll understand okay?" Changeling said.

"Lilith-she- she attacked him. He, Angel, and Kelly went out for a walk and Lilith attacked all of them. M-Matt protected both Angel and Kelly but as a result...got injured.

"How injured?" Older Raven said, turning pale.

"He-he's in a comma." Cyborg said finally.

"NO!" Older Raven and Changeling both cried in unison.

"No! No!" Older Raven sobbed, she was bent down on her knees, in the floor, her arms crossed, her hands clutching at her sides "My boy! My precious son!"

"We'll find a way to fix this." Nightwing said, looking at the titans, then at his own team.

"You think?" Robin asked.

"Of course," Nightwing said "We just have to find a way- there HAS to be a way to cure him..."

"Well... there is, actually, or, MIGHT be- we don't know, really..." Cyborg said, unsure of how to continue.

Nightwing nodded.

"Go on," he said "Explain."

"I-I can't." Cyborg said "I really don't know how to-"

"But I do..." Amethyst said, speaking up "Don't worry Cy, I'll explain...leave it to me..."

**A/N: And that's it. Wow, I hadn't updated this story in AGES. I'll try to update as soon as I can but first I'll have to re-read all of this.**

**I know, I know it's shameful for an author to admit it but it actually has been such a long time I had almost forgotten this story so-**

**I'll try to update next chapter soon,**

**Review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


End file.
